Compagnon à quatre pattes
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Lors d'une préparation de potion, Severus se transforme en chat dû à une inattendue explosion. Il part chercher de l'aide auprès du directeur qui a décidé de demander à un élève de s'occuper de lui le temps de trouver une solution à sa nouvelle situation, l'élève en question est Harry Potter, sinon ça ne serait plus drôle.
1. Chapter 1

**Compagnon à quatre pattes**

 **Pairing** : Severus/Harry

 **Rating** : T

 **Genres** : Romance - amitié

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage n'est à moi. L'idée principale provient du défi n°71 de Rozenn2356. C'est un défi trouvé dans un topic sur les idées de fictions Snarry sur le forum du site.

* * *

 **Résumé** : Lors d'une préparation de potion, Severus se transforme en chat dû à une inattendue explosion. Il part chercher de l'aide auprès du directeur, qui a décidé de demander à un élève de s'occuper de lui le temps de trouver une solution à sa nouvelle situation. Bien sûr, l'élève en question est Harry Potter, sinon ça ne serait plus drôle... Pauvre Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter tout cela ?

 **Contenu du défi °71** : Dans les cachots de Poudlard, Severus Snape, maître des potions effectue une potion. Cette dernière explose. Quand la fumée se dissipa, l'homme était devenu un mignon petit chaton. Il décide d'aller voir le directeur et Pompom pour retrouver sa véritable apparence. Seulement, Albus Dumbledore décide de faire autrement. Il confie le chaton à un élève, Harry Potter. Le professeur de potions découvrit son élève sous un nouveau jour. L'adolescent prend la défense de son professeur contre ses camarades qui se moque de lui, sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour l'adulte. Harry s'occupe parfaitement de son nouveau compagnon. La boule de poils s'en vient le rassuré lors de ses nuits de cauchemars. Severus ne veut jamais plus voir ce jeune homme blessé. Ce petit cœur est sous sa garde.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : _Bonjour à tous ! Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai découvert un topic rassemblant divers défis de fictions sur le couple Harry/Severus et j'ai décidé de tenter l'expérience avec le défi numéro 71 de Rozen2356. J'espère que vous allez apprécier, c'est la première fois que je relève un tel défi. J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux l'idée de départ tout en laissant mon imagination faire son travail._

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que je n'ai pas remarquées et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Potion et boule de poils

Voldemort avait définitivement disparu de la surface de la Terre lors de la bataille finale, plusieurs mois plus tôt, grâce à Harry Potter qui vivait enfin des jours tranquilles auprès de ses amis. Depuis, les élèves avaient repris le chemin de l'école dans une atmosphère plus sereine et les professeurs étaient ravis de voir les adultes de demain s'épanouir à nouveau avec des rêves remplis d'avenirs prometteurs...

L'un d'eux était justement dans les sombres cachots du château, concentré sur un chaudron en ébullition. Silencieusement, Severus Rogue préparait une potion qui semblait délicate. Une légère fumée s'évaporait du liquide chaud et opaque du chaudron tandis que les mains agiles du professeur de potions découpaient un morceau d'ingrédient en fine tranche.

Aucun bouquin semblait traîner sur sa table, ni de parchemin, ni de plume. Cela prouvait que Severus connaissait la recette de la potion qu'il préparait. Après tout, il connaissait d'innombrables potions, les contres indications, les effets secondaires de toutes les potions qu'il enseigne, les différences infimes entre diverses préparations, les mélanges dangereuses... Et pourtant, rien ne pouvait expliquer l'événement qui avait lieu entre les murs de sa salle de classe.

À peine avait-il jeté les quelques tranches d'herbes qu'il vit le liquide opaque bouillir plus rapidement et plus dangereusement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que la potion explosa au damne du professeur qui se sentit irritable. Il voulut jurer lorsqu'un petit miaulement sortit de sa gorge. Il écarquilla ses yeux et découvrit avec horreur ses vêtements éparpillés autour de lui. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir rapetissé et constata avec effroi que les meubles autour de lui étaient largement plus grands que lui et que ses sens avaient subitement changés.

En observant le reste de son nouveau corps, il comprit qu'il s'était transformé en animal. Et pas n'importe lequel vu le miaulement qu'il avait pu sortir de sa bouche... Un chat. Il était un misérable petit chat sans défense... Il fallait absolument qu'il aille chercher de l'aide !

Il tenta de marcher convenablement avec ses quatre pattes de félin et s'habitue doucement à cette nouvelle transformation qui lui déplaisait énormément. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu faible, de ne plus contrôler et il détestait cela. Il devait à tout prix retrouver son corps et dans les plus brefs délais. Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs menant au bureau du directeur. Bien évidemment, un obstacle se fit sur sa route : la gargouille. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, et même s'il le savait, il ne pouvait que sortir des pathétiques miaulements, ce qui n'aurait pas arrangé son problème.

Contrarié, il fit inconsciemment bouger sa queue de félin, se sentant idiot d'attendre un signe devant la statue. Lorsque son irritation fut à son paroxysme, il entendit brusquement des pas provenant de sa gauche. Ne sachant pas s'il devait se cacher ou rester, Severus ne put faire quoi que ce soit avant que la personne arrive. Il découvrit un Gryffondor venir dans sa direction, et pas n'importe quel Rouge et Or, c'était le survivant. Severus voulut soupirer de lassitude mais seul le silence l'entourait. Vraiment, la journée se déroulait de plus en plus mal... Il le voyait s'arrêter devant la statue lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux verts.

« Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il le voyait sourire doucement avant de s'abaisser à sa hauteur. Il vit sa main se diriger vers lui et compris que Potter souhaitait le toucher. Il n'en était pas question ! Sans se contrôler, Severus sortit ses crocs faisant reculer l'élève.

« Oh, OK. J'ai compris, je te laisse tranquille. Bon... ce mot de passe... »

Après s'être calmé, il observa plus attentivement le jeune homme en face de lui. Il avait l'air si grand, par rapport à sa petite taille de chat, c'était impressionnant et à la fois, déstabilisant. Il découvrit Potter sortir un morceau de parchemin de sa poche de son pantalon avant de lire les quelques mots écrits dessus. Il réalisa que le Gryffondor citait le mot de passe que Dumbledore avait donné dans sa lettre, faisant ainsi ouvrir l'accès au bureau du directeur. Pour une fois que Potter servait à quelque chose...

Discrètement, il le suivit et arriva enfin à destination. Après que Potter ait frappé à la porte, Severus rentra rapidement et décida d'attendre que celui-ci quitte le bureau pour pouvoir exposer son problème à Dumbledore.

« Ah Harry, assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

\- Vous voulez me parler ?

\- Oui. Un bonbon au citron ? » Propose-t-il en désignant une petite coupe remplie de bonbons

Harry refusa poliment tandis que Severus croise le regard pétillant du directeur. Il avait la sensation que Dumbledore savait plus de choses qu'il en avait l'air et se demanda au fond de lui s'il ne connaissait pas déjà sa délicate situation. On aurait dit qu'il savait que Severus était enfermé dans un corps de chat et cela fit frissonner doucement le professeur qui espérait avoir tort.

Malgré que le directeur connaisse tout ce qui se passait dans son école, Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver complètement fêlé et presque dangereux. Dumbledore peut avoir de drôles d'idées et c'était surtout cela que Severus détestait le plus.

« J'ai appris que tes nuits étaient encore hantées de cauchemars...

\- C'est Hermione qui vous l'ait dit, soupira Harry

\- Oui, je ne peux pas te le cacher. Tes amis sont inquiets et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Vas-tu à l'infirmerie pour atténuer ce problème ?

\- Les potions de sommeil ne me suffissent pas. Avoua-t-il en baissant son regard. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le professeur de potions enfermé dans un corps de chat découvrit un nouvel aspect de son élève. Il avait toujours pensé que Potter vivait désormais tranquillement, sans le moindre problème avec ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'il pouvait enfin profiter de sa liberté. Il avait tout faux. Potter ne semblait pas si libre qu'avant. Il était enchaîné à ses cauchemars, sans aucun doute dû à des traumatismes de la guerre.

« Oh... t'es encore là toi ? »

Il se rendit compte que l'élève de septième année venait de le remarquer malgré le fait qu'il se soit discrètement posé dans un coin de la pièce.

« Oh je vois, que tu as fait connaissance de notre nouveau compagnon. »

Severus tiqua à ses mots. Il tourna sa tête dans direction, vit les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillé plus qu'à l'instant même avant que celui-ci lui fasse un clin d'œil. Est-ce qu'il avait deviné qu'il se cachait derrière ce corps de chat ? Mais comment ?

« La compagnie d'un animal peut être bénéfique sur la santé de l'homme. Il y a eu des études sur ce sujet. Peut-être devriez-vous en adopter un.

\- Vous voulez que je m'occupe d'un animal, mais... je ne pense pas que j'en serai capable. Depuis que j'ai perdu Hedwige, j'ai du mal...

\- Je comprends que tu ne sens pas prêt de recueillir un nouveau compagnon après la disparition de ta chouette, interrompit-il, mais je pense que ça te fera un plus grand bien. Je pourrai te confier ce chat, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Severus ouvrit les yeux bien en grands, ressemblant à des soucoupes tellement il ne s'y attendait pas à la tournure de cette conversation. Attendez... Il veut que Potter s'occupe de lui ? ! N'importe quoi, le plus urgent était de retrouver son apparence et non réconforter un adolescent rempli d'hormones, et encore moins de Potter !

« Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. Il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier.

\- Avant de donner sa confiance, il faut savoir apprivoiser. »

Le silence apparut après les mots mystérieux de Dumbledore. Severus avait envie de hurler face à l'idée absurde de son directeur tandis qu'Harry semblait méditer sur la dernière phrase de Dumbledore.

« Bien, je crois que j'ai assez pris ton temps. Si tes cauchemars s'amplifient, n'hésite pas à m'en parler ou à informer l'infirmière, d'accord ?

\- Oui... »

L'animal profita que le Gryffondor quitte le bureau pour monter sur le siège et attendit que le claquement de la porte résonne pour révéler sa façon de penser à ce cher Dumbledore. Il pourrait éventuellement lui donner un bon coup de griffe sur la figure, cela lui apprendra à concocter des idées stupides sans lui demander son avis. Une fois que le jeune homme fut parti, de ses yeux perçants, il lança un regard insistant envers son supérieur hiérarchique. Il le voyait sourire et cela l'horripilait. Il se retint de sauter sur le bureau pour lui faire découvrir son nouveau talent de griffure, lorsqu'il l'entendit parler.

« Tu vas veiller sur lui, n'est-ce-pas Severus ? Cet enfant a besoin d'aide. »

Mais, bon sang, comment il savait que c'était lui ? Inconsciemment il remonta ses moustaches dans un reniflement dédaigneux de son petit museau, traduisant ainsi son air hautain et faussement fier. Il avait bien compris que Potter avait besoin d'aide. Et puis, il s'était fait la promesse de veiller sur le fils de Lily et il la tiendra jusqu'à son dernier souffle s'il le faut.

« Tu demandes comment je sais que c'est toi... » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire malicieux

Il en avait déjà marre de ses devinettes et finalement, peut-être, était-ce mieux de ne rien savoir... Mais maintenant que Dumbledore était au courant de sa situation, comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Sa fine queue noire s'agit de gauche à droite, signe de son mécontentement, et oublia presque sa nouvelle mission concernant Potter.

« D'abord, Pompom va t'ausculter, puis avec elle, on trouvera la solution. Sûrement faut-il simplement attendre que les effets s'estompent. Toi seul, peut savoir combien de temps dure une potion de transformation. »

Il avait raison. Il était le seul à bien connaître les potions et il savait qu'une fiole pouvait faire durer une transformation de plusieurs heures voire de plusieurs jours. Cependant, vu que cela avait été provoqué par accident lors d'une explosion, il doutait de ses informations...

Il espéra retrouver son corps initial rapidement. Il vit Dumbledore se lever de son siège, comprenant qu'ils allaient tout de suite aller à l'infirmerie. Sans attendre, il quitta à son tour le bureau et partit silencieusement aux côtés du directeur, qui, ses yeux semblaient toujours brillés d'une étincelle agaçante...

* * *

 _L'écriture de la fiction est presque terminée et comportera entre 8 et 10 chapitres. Je posterai un à deux chapitres par semaine._

 _Bonne continuation et à la prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

 _Merci énormément pour vos follows, vos favoris et vos reviews ! Cela fait super plaisir !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun personnages n'est à moi.

O/O/O

 **Chapitre 2** : Mauvaise ou bonne nouvelle ?

Dans les couloirs du château, Severus faufila discrètement à travers les foules d'élèves qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Ces foutus adolescents remplis d'hormones étaient plus agités que d'habitude et Severus devina aisément la raison. Son absence avait fait le tour de Poudlard, ainsi qu'un possible remplaçant temporaire allait venir prendre sa place. Il voyait beaucoup d'élèves être ravi de cette étonnante nouvelle tandis que d'autres étaient surtout content de ne plus recevoir ses incorrigibles devoirs ou d'interrogations surprises. Les cours venaient de terminer, ce qui provoquait un brouhaha insurmontable pour ces pauvres oreilles. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se cacher dans un endroit tranquille où personne ne pourrait le déranger.

La veille, il avait été voir l'infirmière avec le directeur et après un examen total, il s'avérait que la potion agirait sur une plus longue durée. Madame Pomfresh avait estimé deux semaines, voire un peu plus, au plus grand désarroi de Severus qui se demandait comment il allait tenir aussi longtemps dans la peau d'un chat.

Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir à tout cela... Il avait besoin d'être seul pour se remettre de ses émotions. Comment avait-il pu rater une potion ? Pourtant, il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait et normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'explosion... Il ne cessait de refaire la scène dans sa tête et aucun détail ne semblait lui échapper, alors comment avait-il pu faire exploser sa préparation ? !

Se laissant guider par ses pattes, il arriva au pied de l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il entendit une voix au loin, appartenant apparemment à une fille.

« Je t'ai vu Harry ! Je t'ai vu l'embrasser ! »

Cela ressemblait à une voix bizarrement familière... Piqué par sa curiosité, Severus décida de monter pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il découvrit une chevelure flamboyante, comprenant rapidement que c'était la cadette de la famille Weasley.

« C'est lui qui m'a embrassé, pas moi ! Je...

\- Oh arrête ! Tu t'es laissé faire ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me trompes devant moi. »

Il avait reconnu la voix insupportable du célèbre Harry Potter et s'aperçut de sa présence au côté de la jeune fille. Alors comme, cela, le Survivant profitait pour martyriser le pauvre cœur de sa chérie... Quel pauvre minable.

« Ah ce que je sache Ginny, nous n'avons jamais été ensemble.

\- Qu-quoi... Mais tu... Tu savais ce que j'éprouvais pour toi ! Et toi, la seule chose que tu fais quand je suis dans les parages c'est embrasser Malfoy ! Mais Malfoy quoi ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Que Harry avait embrassé Draco ? Mais c'était quoi cette histoire ! Il ne savait pas que son filleul était attiré par les garçons et encore moins par Potter ! Il fallait absolument qu'il ait une conversation avec lui ! Enfin... quand son problème de transformation sera résolu, dans encore longtemps...

« Je croyais que tu ressentais la même chose pour moi, Harry.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. »

Severus le voyait s'avancer vers elle pour la consoler mais la rouquine ne semblait pas vouloir et pleura un peu plus à chaudes larmes.

« Est-ce que tu sors avec lui ?

\- Hein avec Malfoy ? Non... non, répondit-il maladroitement.

\- Alors pourquoi ce baiser ? »

Le silence prit place, rendant l'atmosphère plus chargée, plus lourde, plus désagréable. Ginny semblait soudainement comprendre à ce mutisme.

« Oh, je vois. C'est que du sexe entre vous, déclara-t-elle entre ses pleurs et un rire jaune, je m'étais complètement trompée sur toi... Je n'arrive pas y croire...

\- Je suis tellement désolée Ginny, même moi je ne pensais pas être attiré par...

\- Par les mecs. Putain. J'aime un gay. Je... j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi. Je... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et s'en alla en courant tandis que Severus observa plus longuement le jeune homme qui venait de mettre ses mains sur son visage, complètement découragé.

« Merde ! Merde ! »

Il le voyait se déchaîner soudainement, marchant en large et en longueur avant de s'arrêter net devant lui. Ah, enfin Potter semblait le remarquer... Il le voyait observer autour de lui avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux verts sur son pelage noir.

« Tu dois me prendre pour un dingue. »

Ah, s'il le savait... Déjà parler à un chat c'était limite, fou alors oui, il pouvait le considérer comme un dingue vu la scène qu'il venait de voir. Et puis... Il se tapait son filleul ! Il avait encore du mal à le croire... Comment était-ce possible ? Harry était complètement dingue d'avoir osé toucher son filleul. Il le vit subitement s'accroupir, avançant doucement sa main vers lui comme lui demander de venir jusqu'à lui. Il croit vraiment après ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il viendrait gentiment vers lui ? Il pouvait mettre sa main où il pensait. Un rire nerveux prit Harry, faisant oublier à Severus sa soudaine colère.

« Déjà que je suis nul avec les relations humaines, alors avec les animaux, ce n'est pas mieux... Merlin, je suis un homme mort si Ron le découvre. »

Il avait entretemps retiré sa main et l'avait glissé dans ses cheveux en bataille. Severus l'observa toujours, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Pourtant, il le voyait souvent entouré et les autres élèves semblaient l'apprécier. Rien n'indiquait que Potter était une quiche en relations humaines. Bon, peut-être à part cette dispute avec la Weasley...

À peine avait-il songé à cette pensée qu'il entendit des pas accélérer dans les escaliers. Harry s'était redressé et sans que Severus n'ait le temps de voir ce qui se passait, il le découvrit contre le mur, les pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

« Ron ! Arrête ! cria Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ma sœur était complètement chamboulée ! Elle était en larmes, et c'est à cause de toi Harry ! T'as beau être mon meilleur ami, je n'accepte pas que Ginny soit malheureuse par ta faute ! »

Ron était rouge de colère et Hermione tentait en vain de le calmer. C'était la première fois que Severus voyait Ronald Weasley très en colère contre le Survivant. Il s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle il s'était précipité sur Potter pour le plaquer au mur et à quel point il avait de la force. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Potter, en train de lutter à respirer les pieds touchant à peine le sol.

« Ron ! Lâche-le ! Il s'étouffe ! »

Le rouquin fini par retirer sa prise sur le cou de son ami, le regardant toujours d'un air colérique tandis que Harry tenta de reprendre son souffle dans des fortes respirations.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Jamais je ne l'ai vu autant en pleure !

\- Je... souffla Harry, reprenant encore sa respiration, elle m'a surpris avec une autre personne... »

Severus comprit tout de suite que son élève essayait de choisir les bons mots tout en essayant d'éviter de parler de Malfoy. Il s'avança doucement, se mettant contre un mur sombre afin d'écouter plus sérieusement. Mine de rien, il pouvait être très curieux...

« Hein ? Mais je croyais que tu aimais ma sœur ! T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con Harry !

\- Oh, Ron, tu t'en doutais bien que je n'avais pas de sentiments amoureux pour Ginny.

\- Mais comment oses-tu... »

Ron s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus lorsque l'unique fille du groupe l'en empêcha rapidement, se mettant ainsi entre les deux garçons.

« Ron, s'il te plaît, calme-toi.

\- Me calmer ! Non mais je rêve là ! Je me calme, si je veux !

\- Il y a forcément une explication. Harry disait que Ginny l'avait surpris avec quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Et je me demande bien qui ! »

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, y compris le félin qui se délectait de voir le visage décomposé du balafré qui essaya de trouver ses mots pour répondre à cette question.

« Euh... Hé bien... comment dire... répondit-il nerveusement, je... cette personne n'est pas à Gryffondor...

\- Ouais... C'est vague. C'est qui bordel de merde !

\- Si je te le dis qui c'est, Ron, tu ne vas pas faire des siennes auprès de cette personne ?

\- Hum...

\- Allez Ron, tu ne vas rien faire, insista Hermione.

\- OK mais je t'en veux toujours d'avoir fait pleurer ma sœur ! Je te tiens comme responsable peu importe avec qui elle t'a surpris. »

Harry glissa sa main sur sa nuque le regard déviant ailleurs et posant soudainement sur l'animal qui semblait lui aussi bien intéressé par sa réponse. Il soupira doucement puis releva son regard vers les yeux colériques de son meilleur ami.

« C'est... Malfoy. »

Un silence de plomb s'ensuivit après cette déclaration. Il semblerait que l'information avait dû mal à s'imprégner dans les cerveaux de ses amis, surtout concernant Ron qui sortait doucement de son choc.

« Quoi ! Malfoy ! Mais tu te fous de moi !

\- Attends, Ron... tenta Hermione

\- Et depuis quand tu préfères les gars ! Je n'arrive pas à croire, tu te tapes Malfoy ! Tu es tombé bien bas ! »

Hermione qui, plus tolérante et moins surprise par cette réponse inattendue, n'eut le temps de calmer le rouquin que ce dernier donna un joli coup de poing dans la figure du balafré.

« Merlin Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Il a le nez cassé !

\- Il l'a bien mérité ! Je ne veux plus le voir... »

Ron s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était revenu laissant Hermione s'occuper de leur ami. Dans son coin, Severus n'avait raté aucune miette de la scène qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Il s'aperçut que le Gryffondor avait fait tomber ses lunettes lors du coup de poing et semblait mal au point. Il aurait tellement aimé retirer des points... Pourquoi il fallait qu'il soit devenu un chat !

« Attends, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Et sans plus attendre, Severus les observa partir, oubliant de récupérer la paire de lunettes rondes qui traînait misérablement au sol à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Alors qu'il profita enfin du silence de la tour, il entendit soudainement des pas légers, comme si la personne n'osait pas faire de bruit. Mais grâce à son ouïe fine, il devina qu'une personne était en train de montrer les marches de la tour. Il se demandait bien qui osait venir encore déranger ce calme qu'il pouvait enfin profiter... Lorsqu'il s'aperçut l'éternelle chevelure blonde qu'il connaissait si bien. C'était Draco !

Il ne semblait pas le remarquer et d'un côté, Severus s'en soulageait, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il préférait, même si celui-ci ne le savait pas, que son filleul le voit dans cet état. Il avait encore du mal à digérer qu'il devait rester en chat pendant deux longues semaines ! Il le voyait guetter de gauche à droite comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de trace du trio d'or lorsque son regard tomba sur la paire de lunettes rondes au sol. Severus découvrit un petit sourire narquois s'installer sur les lèvres de son filleul et ne put que constater que ce dernier agissait de drôle de façon. Depuis qu'il était au courant que Potter se bécotait avec Draco, il avait l'impression de regarder son filleul d'une nouvelle manière. Il découvrait seulement maintenant que le blond semblait plus détendu, plus épanouit et ce, grâce à la disparition de Voldemort et son innocence clarifiée après son procès durant l'été. Il devina aisément que la présence de Potter loger dans ses pensées était incontestablement lié à ce bien-être que Draco affichait, malgré lui, sur son visage. Il avait ramassé la paire de lunettes et l'avait rangé délicatement dans sa longue poche que sa robe de sorcière ornait discrètement entre ses plies. Il observa un instant le ciel puis partit rapidement, titillant sa curiosité. Severus se demandait bien s'il allait rendre ces lunettes à son propriétaire...

 **OOOOO**

Severus aurait voulu disparaître. Là. Toute de suite. Il se sentait si gêné et pourtant, il n'osait faire un pas pour s'éloigner de la scène à laquelle il assistait. Il avait suivi secrètement son filleul qui était parti à l'infirmerie. Draco avait sans aucun doute vu, Potter souffrir le martyr dans les couloirs. Il avait vu l'attendre dans un coin sombre et discret d'un couloir que le Survivant sorte et dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, le blond l'avait emmené presque de force avant que Hermione puisse se rendre compte de sa disparition. Et maintenant, ils étaient dans les cachots, loin des regards curieux et des voix insupportables des élèves, bouche contre bouche, les mains de Draco qui hasardent luxueusement sur le corps alerté du Survivant.

« Hum... Je ne crois pas que c'est judicieux... hum...de rester là... » S'essouffla Harry

Draco répondit simplement par un grognement, sa bouche étant désormais occupé à rougir le cou de son amant. Ce dernier retint avec difficulté, un soupir, les yeux fermant et le visage relevé vers le plafond.

« Malfoy…

\- Hum… »

S'il le pouvait, Severus aurait déglutit face à l'érotisme qui émanait du couple qui se cachait tant bien que mal aux yeux des autres. Quelques Serpentards de deuxièmes années venaient de sortir, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, de leur salle commune. De là où il était, Severus pouvait voir les mains du blondinet se faufiler à travers la chemise à moitié froissé du brun pour caresser chaudement sa peau ainsi que titiller ses tétons. S'il n'était pas un félin, Severus aurait sans aucun doute été excité et son corps l'aurait appréciablement fait comprendre dans son pantalon étroit. Comme quoi, il y avait des bons côtés d'être un chat…

Severus imagina les mains dissimilées de son filleul posséder le torse musclé du Survivant, voyant par la même occasion les tétons maltraités du Gryffondor dans sa mémoire. Il laissa la scène se dérouler, mélangeant entre réalité et fiction. Tandis que Potter gémissait de plus en plus face au corps compressant de Draco, Severus s'éloigna peu à peu de la réalité et imagina ses mains à la place de celles du Serpentard, qui descendaient doucement vers le pantalon trop serré où cachait une douloureuse et excitante érection. Sans se rendre compte, Severus ferma ses yeux noirs, et se laissa envahir par les gémissements à peine refoulés de son élève, réveillant des désirs longuement enfouis en lui. Merlin que Potter pouvait être un appel au viol. À cette pensée, Severus rouvrit ses yeux, choqué par ses propres idées. Comment avait-il pu fantasmer sur Potter ? Il était horrifié par son imagination qui n'avait caché aucune pudeur les images d'un Harry Potter nu et en extase… Il s'était imaginé être à la place de Draco, pouvoir toucher le Gryffondor et cela lui faisait peur. Entendant une nouvelle fois le brun gémir, il dévia son regard à nouveau sur la scène et découvrit que Draco s'était mis entre ses jambes pour le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Sans plus attendre, Severus réussit à s'éloigner, songeant que ses pattes avaient miraculeusement bougé pour lui faire voir d'autres paysages moins érotiques. Il s'était senti très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il comprit que son propre filleul faisait une fellation au Survivant. Il avait préféré partir pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits et pour la même occasion, de comprendre ce qu'il l'avait poussé à imaginer des scènes obscènes… Sûrement qu'il était en manque, cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas couché avec un amant d'un soir et maintenant qu'il s'était transformé en chat, il ne pourrait pas satisfaire son soudain besoin de s'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu. Et bien sûr, tout ça c'était la faute de Potter. C'était toujours de sa faute !

Bien entendu, il n'était absolument pas de mauvaise foi… Severus décida de revenir chez Dumbledore pour le convaincre que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée que Potter puisse le garder, surtout s'il va le voir s'envoyer en l'air avec son filleul ! Hors de question. Ce fut sur cette pensée que le professeur de potions prisonnier dans un corps de chat, monta les escaliers des cachots pour retrouver le directeur.

 **OOOOO**

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Ron ne daignait pas lui parler depuis qu'il avait su qu'il couchait avec Malfoy et ses camarades auxquels il partageait son dortoir semblait être au courant de sa situation. Il voyait Neville lui lancer un regard compatissant tandis que Seamus et Dean tentaient de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Harry remercia ses trois amis mentalement, avant de croiser le regard de Ron qui était en colère contre lui. Il hésitait à lui parler, de peur d'empirer la situation. Il était un Gryffondor, il était courageux, et même si la petite voix dans sa tête lui dictait d'être prudent, Harry voulait parler au rouquin. Après tout, n'étaient-il pas des meilleurs amis, des frères ?

« Euh… Ron, tu es toujours fâché contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sentit que l'atmosphère avait monté d'un cran et regretta presque ses mots en voyant ses yeux bleus lui lancer toute sa colère. Il entendit Seamus et Dean sortir du dortoir, tandis que Neville décida finalement que c'était le moment pour lui de prendre sa douche, le laissant ainsi seul avec la colère de Ron.

« A ton avis ? » Répondit-il froidement.

C'était rare qu'il lui parle avec autant de froideur, même que c'était la première fois et Harry ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui.

« Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu faire souffrir ta sœur...

\- Ah ouais, et bien, c'est raté. » Continu-t-il avec le même ton.

Harry glissa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure et essaya de garder contenance. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si petit, si impuissant face à Ron, qui d'habitude était toujours là pour l'encourager, l'accompagner dans ses délires, le rassurer. Et voilà que son meilleur ami était contre lui, avec une envie de meurtre brillant dans ses yeux clairs et les joues qui risquaient d'exploser tellement elles passaient de blancs au rouge d'énervement.

« Je n'arrive pas croire que tu préfères Malfoy ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

Il sentait que cela allait se dégénérer, que cela allait se transformer en une grosse dispute. Et malgré son pressenti, Harry continua de répondre, en espérant avoir tort sur ce drôle de ressenti. Il aurait voulu lui dire, que lui aussi, il avait encore du mal à le croire mais trouvait cela un peu déplacé sachant qu'il risquait de recevoir une nouvelle tarte de sa part. Il tenta la méthode douce, de celui qui essaie de lui faire comprendre que c'était sa vie et que s'il voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec un Serpentard et de surcroit Malfoy, c'était son choix.

« D'accord, Ginny en pâtie, tu es en colère car je l'ai fait souffrir malgré moi, mais, à ce que je sache j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de mon corps, tu n'as pas le droit de me juger comme tu le fais maintenant ! »

Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'on appelle une méthode douce… Voyant Ron froncer davantage ses sourcils roux, il comprit qu'il était allé un peu loin dans sa réponse, ou du moins qu'il aurait peut-être dû choisir une façon plus délicate qu'il avait le droit de s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il voulait que cela soit garçon ou fille. C'était avec le Serpentard, qu'il avait découvert son homosexualité, bon, il n'était pas sûr à 100% qui aimait les garçons mais il se savait bi, et commençait doucement à l'accepter grâce à Malfoy qui avait fait un marché avec lui. C'était simplement et purement du sexe entre eux, pas de quoi en faire des montagnes… Malfoy voulait un sexfriend pour prendre du bon temps et lui, il avait accepté pour connaître davantage son intérêt pour la gente masculine et pour être sûr qu'il était attiré par les hommes.

« Je te juges si je veux ! Dit-il de façon immature, dégage ! Va te faire baiser par Malfoy puisse tu sembles adorer ça ! »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Il sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, Merlin que cela faisait mal, surtout venant de son meilleur ami. Il se sentait peiné et n'avait plus la force de répondre à sa provocation. Le silence s'installa soudainement, encore plus sous tensions que quelques instants plus tôt. Il semblerait que le brouhaha de la salle commune s'était évaporée comme par magie depuis que la dispute avait éclaté. Sans rien dire et retenant au mieux les larmes qui risquaient de sortir de ses yeux verts, Harry prit son sac de cours et quitta le dortoir suivit des regards interrogateurs de ses camarades qui l'observaient sortir de leur chaleureuse salle commune.

 **OOOOO**

Il était vingt-deux heures, et le couvre-feu était passé depuis une demi-heure déjà. N'arrivant pas dormir, Severus décida de se dégourdir les pattes dans le grand château en compagnie de Dumbledore qui profita de lui rapporter les premiers changements sur les relations entre les quatre maisons.

« Il semblerait, mon cher Severus, qu'il y ait moins de tensions entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors depuis le début de l'année scolaire, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Severus aurait soupiré, las, mais sa nouvelle condition ne le permettait pas. À la place, il miaula de façon très mignon et voulu s'enterrer six pieds sous terre d'avoir pu sortir un son aussi aigu et humiliant.

« En attendant que votre situation se rétablie, il serait peut-être judicieux de vous remplacer…Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le temps pour faire les entretiens… »

Dumbledore se tue soudainement et s'arrêta brusquement faisant titiller curiosité le chat noir qui se demandait pourquoi il avait interrompu sa marche.

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre des pleurs…, est-ce que tu les entends aussi Severus ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Severus suivit le son des pleurs, il était certain que ces derniers n'appartenaient pas à Mimi Geignarde et se demanda qui avait pris le risque de dépasser le couvre-feu pour pleurer un bon coup loin des regards. Il entendit le directeur le suivre derrière lui et aperçut une porte entrouverte d'une salle de classe dans un angle discret du couloir. De son corps souple, il se glissa facilement dans l'ouverture tandis que Dumbledore ouvrit doucement la porte pour découvrir l'auteur des sanglots.

Dans un coin de la salle, à la lumière des étoiles, un élève était assis à même le sol et pleurait à chaudes larmes, le visage enfouit dans les bras mouillés de larmes. Il reconnut rapidement la chevelure rebelle et l'uniforme des Gryffondor de Potter…

« Harry ? »

Celui-ci releva doucement sa tête, tremblant de la tête aux pieds par les spasmes douloureux de ses larmes. Albus Dumbledore rejoignit rapidement l'adolescent qui le regardait d'un ai désespéré. Rogue se sentait subitement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des élèves pleurer et encore moins Potter. Celui-ci avait l'air vraiment bouleversé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Quelques heures plus tôt, il était encore heureux dans les bras de son filleul et le voilà maintenant en train de pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Pire qu'une fontaine…

Harry ne réussit à formuler aucune réponse et tenta de cacher aux mieux son visage rempli de larmes avec ses mains. Dumbledore qui s'était mis à la hauteur du jeune homme, retira doucement ses mains pour rencontrer son regard rempli de tristesse. Severus s'était lui aussi avancé, se mettant à côté du Gryffondor.

« Raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive mon grand. »

Les sanglots doublèrent soudainement et Severus lança un mauvais regard au directeur, devinant que sa demande était la cause de cet abandon de tristesse. Il décida de gérer la situation à sa façon, puisque Dumbledore ne semblait pas réussir à apaiser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde l'état de son élève. Puisqu'il était devenu un chat, il allait jouer ses atouts d'animal pour apaiser le pleurnichard. Il s'avança un peu plus, se glissa entre les genoux entrouverts de l'adolescent et monta maladroitement sur lui. Harry se laissa faire et sans se rendre compte, pris le félin contre lui, tandis que ses larmes se calmèrent petit à petit.

Finalement, Harry décida de ne rien dévoiler à Albus et se leva, toujours le félin entre ses bras. Severus se laissa faire, voyant que l'état de l'étudiant était plus rassurant.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, rien de méchant…

\- Tu es sûre ? Si tu as besoin de parler, ma porte est grande ouverte.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Je vois qu'il a fini par t'apprécier. »

Harry baissa son regard sur l'animal et sourit discrètement tout en le caressant doucement. Severus se surprit à ronronner, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite depuis ce jour…. Foutu Potter ! Il savait s'il faire en matière de caresse, Merlin que c'était agréable !

« Pourrais-tu t'en occuper pendant quelques temps ?

\- Eh bien… Oui je veux bien. Mais il n'a pas de propriétaire ? »

Au mot « propriétaire » Rogue s'arrêta subitement ses ronronnements, trop dégouté par le fait qu'il puisse appartenir tel un objet, à un inconnu.

« Il s'avère que le propriétaire en question est momentanément absent, menti-t-il à moitié, et j'ai une charge de travail assez conséquent, je préfère que ce chat soit entouré d'attention, et j'en suis sûr que tu seras capable de lui en donner, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Euh… Oui, d'accord. Et quel son nom ?

\- Sevy. »

Severus cru s'étouffer au petit surnom que Dumbledore venait d'employer et se retint pour ne pas sortir ses griffes afin de lui dire sa façon de penser.

« Sevy. Je trouve que cela lui va bien. Je l'emmène avec moi alors. »

Si tu savais Potter… Si tu savais. S'il avait su qui se cachait dans ce corps de chat et que bizarrement ce nom lui allait à ravir. Rogue voulu en rire jaune…. Heureusement que les chats étaient réputés pour être silencieux.

« Bien, je te dis donc, bonne nuit.

\- Oui merci professeur. Bonne nuit à vous aussi. »

Harry parti en direction de sa salle commune, le sac à dos sur son épaule et Sevy entre ses bras. Ce dernier se demanda encore ce qu'il allait lui arriver dans l'antre des lions… En espérant que sa situation n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Le jeune homme, ne pouvant savoir qu'il portait le professeur de potions entre ses bras, sourit davantage en sachant qu'il allait avoir un peu de compagnie. Il doutait bien que Ron était encore fâché contre lui et que ses camarades de sa promotion ne risquaient pas trop de lui parler de peur de recevoir les foudres du rouquin. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'Harry et Sevy rentrèrent enfin dans la salle pour partir rejoindre silencieusement les autres dormeurs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je vous remercie énormément pour les reviews, les favoris ainsi que les follows, ça fait trop plaisir de voir que ma fiction puisse intéresser des gens !_

 _Je vous informe que j'ai terminé l'écriture de cette fiction , elle composera, au total de huit chapitres !_

 _Sans plus tarder, je vous présente le troisième chapitre._

 _En espérant que cela vous plaira._

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun personnages n'est à moi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** : À la découverte des Gryffons

La nuit avait été courte pour Severus qui avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était au sein de la maison des Gryffondors. Il avait veillé une partie de la nuit sur le jeune homme, songeant les raisons de sa récente crise de larmes… De plus, Harry l'avait posé sur son lit, près de lui et cela avait un peu perturbé sur le moment de savoir qu'il allait désormais partager ses prochaines nuits avec le Survivant. Le matin était arrivé rapidement laissant place aux premiers rayons du soleil. Il entendait certains élèves rouges et or, se préparer tandis que son petit protégé dormait encore à point fermé. Il entendit des voix masculines murmurer près du lit baldaquin fermé de Potter. Il s'avança doucement vers les rideaux fermés du lit , curieux.

« Il faut peut-être le réveiller ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, d'habitude quand Ron se lève avant lui, il le réveille….

\- Ouais mais t'as vu, il ne l'a toujours pas fait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je crois qu'il est encore en colère contre Harry… »

Severus préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet comprenant ce qui tramait. Potter s'était disputé avec Weasley et c'était peut-être la raison de ses pleurs, la veille. Et après, cela se dit meilleurs amis… Songea Severus d'un brin moqueur. Puisque personne n'osait réveiller l'adolescent, il décida de le faire, mais à sa manière. Il monta sur le jeune homme, s'avança de ses pattes douces, jusqu'au visage du brun avant de donner une patte violente, les griffes en option.

« Hum ! »

Harry se réveilla brusquement, touchant sa joue endoloris, trop surpris par la douleur. Il se redressa doucement, prenant le chat contre lui avant de glisser sa main sur son visage, fatigué.

« Quelle heure est-il ? … Hum… »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette pour faire apparaitre les chiffres de l'heure actuelle dans les airs, il entendit des bruits de fond. Il décida donc d'ouvrir les rideaux de son lit et découvrit Neville, Seamus et Dean non loin de lui.

« S'lut les gars.

\- Oh salut Harry ! On allait te réveiller, répondit Dean

\- Oh, mais tu as un chat, constata Neville

\- Oui, Dumbledore m'a demandé de le garder pendant un temps indéterminé. »

Les trois garçons s'étaient approchés du félin et instinctivement, celui-ci se logea contre le torse d'Harry, ne souhaitant pas que des élèves remplis d'hormones et incompétents puisse le toucher.

« Il est mignon, comment il s'appelle ?

\- Sevy.

\- Salut Sevy ! Dit Dean, complètement gaga de l'animal.

\- Bon, les gars, ce n'est pas tout, mais faut que j'aille me laver… »

Harry déposa l'animal sur son lit sous les regards des trois amis avant de de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Rogue jeta un mauvais regard aux trois Gryffondors, maudissant Potter de l'avoir laissé seul avec ces abrutis. En ouvrant la porte, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Ron qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Oh, salut Ron.

-…. »

Comprenant qui ne souhaitait pas lui parler, Harry soupira doucement tout en rentrant dans la salle de bains. La journée avait, à peine, commencé que déjà Harry voulait s'engouffrer sous sa couverture. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était prêt, son uniforme sur le dos et le sac au pied du lit.

« Vous êtes toujours là ?

\- Ouais, on s'était dit qu'on allait t'attendre, répondit Seamus

\- Ron est déjà descendu. D'habitude vous y aller ensemble, informa Neville.

\- Hé, c'est vrai que tu sors avec Malfoy et que c'est à cause de ça Ron s'est disputé avec toi ? » Demanda timidement Dean.

Severus, qui était logé chaudement près de l'oreiller de Potter, écouta attentivement la conversation. Décidément ces Gryffondors sont trop curieux, ils ne connaissent pas la définition de vie privée ? Cependant, malgré lui, il voulait en savoir plus sur la relation entre son filleul et Harry. Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment un couple ?

« Euh… C'est-à-dire que je ne sors pas vraiment avec lui.

\- Comment ça ? Ron était super en colère hier soir, il disait que sa sœur vous avez vu embrasser.

\- Eh bien, oui… C'est vrai. Mais non, je ne sors pas avec Malfoy. Tenta-t-il de répondre sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails.

\- C'est une sorte de relation libre ou de sexfriend ? » Continua Seamus

À cette question, le silence tomba. Harry rougit mal à l'aise qu'un de ses amis ait trouvé les mots juste à sa relation spéciale avec Draco.

« Oh… D'accord, c'est donc ça…

\- Vous trouvez ça bizarre ? Demande Harry, craignant la réaction de ses amis

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Harry, rassura Neville, après tout, tu as le droit de choisir tes relations. On a n'a pas à te juger.

\- Neville à raison ! Renchérie Dean, sinon…. Il est comment au lit ?

\- Dean ! Je ne dirais rien de ce côté-là !

\- Aller, juste quelques détails !

\- Non. Descendons dans la grande salle sinon nous serons en retard. » Conclu Harry tout en prenant son sac à dos.

Les quatre adolescents quittèrent leur dortoir sans se rendre compte du chat noir qui les suivaient. Severus réussi à se faufiler et de quitter la salle commune rouge et d'or.

O/O/O

De ses quatre pattes fines et noires, Severus accéléra la cadence afin d'arriver à sa salle de classe. Il découvrit les élèves de sa maison avec les ceux des Serdaigles qui attendaient bien sagement devant sa classe. Albus Dumbledore était déjà là pour annoncer l'absence indéterminé du professeur. Entre les élèves, il vit une tête blonde qui lui était familière, celle de Draco Malfoy. Il le vit celui-ci s'avancer vers le directeur.

« Monsieur Dumbledore.

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerai vous parler du professeur Rogue. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il s'absente sans raisons…

\- Mais qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, Monsieur Malfoy ? Répondit Albus avec le regard pétillant.

\- Vous connaissez le lien que j'ai avec le professeur, c'est également mon parrain. Je le saurais s'il avait prévu de s'absenter…

\- Je comprends, vous êtes inquiet. Ne vous en faites pas, il va bientôt revenir. Il va bien, soyez-en rassuré. »

Severus qui était à quelques mètres de là, pu tout entendre grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il fut touché par l'inquiétude de son filleul et espéra également que sa situation évoluera rapidement afin de reconquérir son poste d'enseignant.

La conversation qu'il avait écouté ce matin, résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il comprit que son filleul et le Survivant partageait simplement une relation basée sur du sexe. Cela veut dire que leur relation n'aboutira jamais sur un éventuel couple ? À cette pensée, Severus se sentit étrangement rassuré. Après tout, cette conversation confirmait ce qu'il avait pu voir et entendu depuis hier. Leur relation n'était rien d'autre qu'un exutoire de leurs désirs.

Alors que toutes ses pensées lui firent oublier quelques instants qu'il n'était qu'un simple chat, Severus vit son filleul s'approcher dangereusement vers lui. Il comprit lorsqu'il s'accroupit, qu'il était toujours et malheureusement dans cette fâcheuse situation d'être dans un corps d'un si petit animal.

« Oh te revoilà. »

Il voyait sa main pâle se diriger vers sa fourrure et songea un instant de la griffer avant de finalement accorder cette faveur. Après tout, Harry avait eu l'opportunité de le prendre dans ses bras, - par miracle d'après lui – alors il pouvait bien se faire caresser par son unique filleul préféré.

« T'es plus câlin qu'hier… » Remarque-t-il dans un sourire.

Après quelques instants où Severus se laissa caresser, un autre Serpentard arriva jusqu'au blond. C'était Blaise, le meilleur ami de Draco.

« Hé, je te cherchais. Je vois que tu t'es trouvé un nouvel ami, rigola-t-il

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Blaise. »

Le dénommé Blaise, était un grand noir et finement musclé, de même année que Draco. Ce dernier se redressa puis échangea un sourire à son ami.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir des renseignements auprès du vieux fou.

\- Oh, j'en suis sûr que ton parrain va revenir aussi vite qu'il était parti.

\- Je trouve ça bizarre quand même…

\- Hum… Pas aussi bizarre que ta relation avec Potter.

\- Et alors, j'fais ce que je veux.

\- Je sais, je sais… Mais tu connais mon avis là-dessus. C'est vraiment trop risqué.

\- La ferme, Blaise. »

Severus qui était toujours au même endroit, essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il semblerait que Blaise ne soit pas totalement d'accord que son meilleur ami fréquente Potter. Quoique, il aurait bien raison. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de bécoter avec Potter !

« On a un accord, c'est tout.

\- Mouais tu parles d'un accord…

\- Il doute sur son orientation sexuelle, je l'aide juste.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Ria le noir, vraiment tu l'aides beaucoup. »

Draco sourit au ton ironique de son camarade, tandis que Severus était plus perdu que jamais. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore cette histoire d'accord !

« Non, plus sérieusement, il pourrait vraiment tomber amoureux de toi, tu sais ?

\- Ça ne risque pas, crois-moi.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr.

\- Il aime déjà une autre personne. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Blaise changea rapidement de sujet, tandis que les deux Serpentards décidèrent de sortir du château pour prendre un peu l'air, laissant ainsi le chat noir seul dans le couloir. Quant à Severus, il ne savait plus quoi penser de Potter. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un peu plus le Gryffondor, de visualiser réellement sa vie dans le château. Il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait vraiment rien de lui et que ses idées qu'il avait sur lui étaient probablement toutes fausses… Lui qui pensait que depuis la fin de la guerre, Potter serait enfin apaisé, vivant une vie paisible, la gloire et la célébrité à ses pieds… S'il pouvait, Severus aurait soupirer grassement face à ses fausses idées. Il était toujours fidèle à lui-même, attirant des ennuis de tous les côtés et même jusqu'à mettre le bazar dans ses amitiés et ses relations amicaux ! Et le sommer dans tout cela, c'est qu'il a réussi à mettre Malfoy dans sa poche !

Ah moins que cela soit plutôt le Serpentard qui l'ait mis dans sa poche ? …. Hum, Severus en douta. Après tout, Draco ne venait-il pas avouer à Blaise que le Survivant aimait une autre personne ? Alors pourquoi donc fréquenter une autre personne au lieu de courtiser celle qu'on aime ?

Severus ne comprenait pas… Mais vraiment. De toute façon, tout ce qui concernait Potter, il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre. Tout était toujours compliqué avec ce Gryffondor !

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il décida de se dégourdir ses pattes. Un petit tour du château lui fera un plus grand bien.

O/O/O

Il était vingt heures passées lorsque Severus entendit Harry monter dans le dortoir où il s'était réfugié quelques heures plus tôt grâce à des premières années qui souhaitaient réviser dans la salle commune. Le balafré semblait être épuisé de sa journée, déposant lourdement son sac de cours au sol.

En le voyant, Harry sourit doucement. Severus ne savait comment réagir face ce visage illuminé dont il ne voyait que rarement. D'habitude, ses sourires étaient destinés à ses amis ou à certains de ses professeurs. Jamais, ce n'était pour lui. À ce constat, il comprit que son comportement indigne qu'il avait pu avoir auprès du Gryffondor durant toute sa scolarité a pu provoquer cette distance. Pourtant, ils avaient vécu pas mal de choses qui les concernaient pendant la guerre, qui devaient inévitablement les rapprocher.

Au contraire, Severus savait qu'il avait fait en sorte que rien ne change, et surtout pas sa relation avec Potter. Désormais, leur rapport n'était basé que sur du respect et parfois sur des colères, mais on ne changeait pas les mauvaises habitudes, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Ronald Weasley qui rentrait, l'air en forme et cherchant quelque chose du regard. Severus interpréta la scène et réalisa que les deux adolescents ne s'étaient toujours pas échanger un mot depuis leur dispute. C'était vraiment ri-di-cule !

Le roux chercha dans ses affaires quelque chose dont seul lui savait, sous le regard du balafré.

« Ron, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

L'un des cadets de la famille Weasley ne semblait pas vouloir écouter. Severus observa la scène sans ciller.

« S'il te plait, je dois te parler. » Soupira-t-il

Aucune réponse. Le silence. Ron continua de fouiller dans ses affaires.

« Je ne compte plus fréquenter Malfoy. Je… J'ai stoppé notre relation. »

A ces mots, Ron s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, le regard étonné. Severus, toujours posé au milieu du lit, frissonna. Il ne s'y attendait pas à cette révélation.

« Sérieux ?

\- Oui. Je suis parti le voir après notre entrainement de Quidditch. Je lui ai dit que je voulais arrêter. Il a accepté sans rechigner.

\- Donc, c'est vraiment fini ?

\- Oui. »

Ron s'assit au bord de son lit, soudainement nerveux. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, dévia son regard sur un point invisible avant de finalement le reposer sur son meilleur ami.

« Harry, je… je sais que c'est en parti à cause de moi que t'es obligé d'arrêter ta relation avec Malfoy. Je veux dire… Je me sens bête d'un coup. »

Ça, tu peux le dire ! Avait songé fortement Severus. Mais d'un côté, Severus fut heureux d'entendre que Potter avait mis un terme à sa relation bizarre avec son filleul. Franchement, Draco méritait largement mieux !

« J'ai su qu'entre lui et toi, c'était juste... enfin, qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux.

\- Ouais, souffla-t-il, mais maintenant c'est fini. Est-ce que tu es toujours fâché contre moi ?

\- Plus vraiment. Je t'en veux encore d'être l'origine de la peine de ma sœur. Mais… il n'y a vraiment aucune chance avec elle ?

\- Je suis désolé Ron, mais non.

\- Alors… tu es vraiment gay ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Tu crois ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Harry s'assit lui aussi sur le rebord de son lit et soupira doucement. Severus semblait être invisible aux yeux des deux adolescents.

« Malfoy était la première fois. Je ne pourrai pas te dire avec certitude si je suis attiré seulement par les hommes, ou bien également par les femmes. C'est encore trop flou dans ma tête. »

Ron acquiesça silencieusement, le regard se posant soudainement sur le chat noir.

« Hé, mais depuis quand tu as un chat, Harry ? »

Le sourire aux lèvres, le Survivant expliqua comment Albus a confié Sévy pour un temps non déterminé. À la suite de cela, il partit dans la salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche chaude, laissant dernière lui un Severus mécontent d'avoir pour compagnie un Weasley malhabile.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :-) A très bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir !_

 _OMG, merci, merci merci !_

 _Merci énormément pour les follows, les favoris, et les reviews !_

 _Cela fait super plaisir ! Cela m'encourage énormément à continuer à écrire et à poster de nouvelles fictions !_

 _40 follows... Quand je pense que dès que je publie ce chapitre, il y aura quarante personnes qui seront alertés ! Enorme !_

 _:-) Merci encore._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre._

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun personnages n'est à moi.

O/O/O

 **Chapitre 4** : Un Harry pas comme les autres

Severus fut réveillé par des murmures ressemblant plus à des geindres. Posé dans un coin du lit, il s'avança vers le visage de l'adolescent où, grâce à sa vue développée, il put découvrir des larmes rouler sur les joues saillantes. Cela fait déjà deux jours qu'il vivait auprès d'Harry dans la peau d'un chat. Il avait commencé à trouver ses marques dans cette salle commune qui n'était pas la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harry faire un cauchemar et cela le déstabilisait. Comme il n'avait jamais assistait à ce genre de situation depuis sa transformation, il ne savait pas trop comment apaiser le jeune homme face à ses angoisses nocturnes.

« Sirius… »

Il se figea face à ce nom qu'il connaissait trop bien. Décidément, le décès de son parrain semble toujours hanté le pauvre adolescent. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, Severus s'était perdu dans des souvenirs d'enfance, trop douloureux. Il préféra se concentrer sur la réalité, essayant de trouver un moment apaiser le jeune homme. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, il mit ses pattes contre le corps enveloppé de la couverture et appuya doucement dans un doux massage. Il espéra que cela calmera le Gryffondor.

Au lieu de cela, Harry finit par se réveiller doucement. Severus le vit prendre sa baguette pour lancer un « lumos », découvrant plus intensément ses larmes toutes fraiches.

« Sévy, je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolé. »

Il le voyait se retirer ses larmes avec sa manche et tenta de reprendre contenance en lui donnant un sourire très médiocre. Harry était si vulnérable…

« J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé les autres…, murmura-t-il

Harry vérifia que ses camarades dormaient bien à poings fermés avant de se remettre confortablement dans sa couette. Severus qui observait le jeune homme, ne savait pas où se mettre. Harry semblait le remarquer et le pris afin de le mettre sur son ventre. Il lui donna quelques caresses que Severus accepta à la vue de la situation qui lui échappait. Si quelques caresses pouvaient le rassurer de ses crises nocturnes alors Severus voulait bien se donner la peine.

Cela rappela des mauvais souvenirs où il voyait Draco faire pleins de cauchemars lorsqu'il était en guerre. Il se rappelait de son filleul lui racontant ses songes où il voyait et entendait des moldus crier sous la torture ainsi que le rire inhumain du Lord Noir. Désormais, Draco ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars et cela rassurait de savoir cela, surtout que depuis que Lucius est en prison, il faisait en sorte de veiller au mieux sur son unique filleul.

Un soupir las fit couper le fil de ses pensées. Severus posa à nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme qui l'observait intensément. L'enseignant remercia mentalement Merlin qu'il soit à ce moment-là un chat, car il aurait sans aucun doute rougi de gêne face à ce regard innocent qui ne cesse de le fixer. Sûrement l'aurait-il balancé une remarque acerbe digne de ce nom.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un autre Harry devant lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression que l'adolescent qui était là était le même que celui qui assiste à ses cours. Il était tout autre…

Harry avait arrêté de caresser le félin, il jeta un œil dans le vide, sans vraiment observer. Severus le regarda, sans vraiment quoi faire de plus, comprenant que l'adolescent ne souhaitait pas se confier à un chat. Ce qui était compréhensible, d'ailleurs, songea amèrement Severus.

Le silence était apaisant. Doucement, sous le « lumos » de la baguette, les yeux du brun commencèrent à se refermer. Severus fut rassuré de constater que Potter pouvait de nouveau rendormir malgré le cauchemar qui l'avait hanté. Ce fut sur cette pensée que Severus vit le garçon arrêter le sort, retrouvant ainsi la noirceur de la pièce.

Malgré qu'Harry ait retrouvé le sommeil, en revanche, Severus, ne réussit pas fermer l'œil durant le reste de la nuit. Il s'avoua au fond de lui que les larmes de son élève l'ont quelque peu bouleversé. L'image de ces angoisses nocturnes était devenue une obsession pour le professeur de potions, l'empêchant donc de penser à autre chose pour l'aider à s'endormir.

O/O/O

Severus avait réussi à dormir à l'aube. Au matin, lorsque l'agitation se fit entendre, le professeur dans la peau d'un chat, s'était naturellement réveillé dans un bâillement presque vulgaire, montrant ainsi ses crocs pointus à un Harry encore endormi.

« Harry réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard ! » Résonna la voix de Ron derrière le rideau

Voyant que le jeune homme ne semble pas être réveillé malgré la grosse voix grave de son ami, Severus décida de prendre les choses en mains. Installé toujours sur le ventre du concerné, Severus s'avança lentement vers le visage fatigué du brun et tout doucement donna un petit coup de tête sur le sien, en espérant le réveiller sans trop de douleur. Après l'avoir vu si vulnérable, le professeur n'osa pas le brusquer à son réveil qui, il le savait déjà, serait difficile pour le Gryffondor. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux puis se redressa faisant écarter le chat noir de lui.

« Hum…

\- Harry ! Réveille-toi !

\- Moui… Ron, je suis réveillé.

\- Il est presque huit heures, on risque d'être en retard !»

À cette information, Harry soupira de lassitude. Il tira les rideaux de son lit et vit Ron courir après ses affaires du premier cours de la journée : histoire de la magie.

« Mec, t'as une sale tête.

\- Merci Ron…, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça dès le matin.

\- Désolé… Mais faut vraiment que tu grouilles, tu dormiras plus tard, la chauve-souris n'est toujours pas revenue, ça nous fera une bonne coupure avant le déjeuner !

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Ron ! »

Severus avait l'impression qu'un mal de tête n'allait venir dans pas longtemps. Décidément, chaque jour il découvrait des choses dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'ennuyait ! Il se demandait, qui était cette chauve-souris. Il avait bien compris que c'était un surnom donné à quelqu'un dont les Gryffondors semblaient bien connaître.

« Mais c'est marrant !

\- Non, je ne trouve pas ça marrant.

\- Oh, allez ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le défends.

\- Je te rappelle qu'il était espion pour l'Ordre de Phoenix.

\- Ok, tu marques un point, mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on a décidé de surnommer la chauve-souris. »

Severus craignait le pire. Il avait l'impression qu'ils parlaient de lui. Rare les personnes qui étaient espions pour l'Ordre de Phoenix et qui avaient survécu à la guerre, et de plus, qui seraient au sein de Poudlard. Cela ne courrait pas les rues et encore moins les couloirs de Poudlard…

« Faut dire que Rogue passe son temps dans les cachots sombres du château…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'appeler comme cela.

\- Ok, tu n'es pas d'humeur ce matin, Harry. Je t'attends en bas. » Dit Ron, en levant les yeux au plafond.

Harry soupira grassement tandis qu'il s'habilla de son uniforme dans des actions rapides.

« Tant pis pour la douche, je vais la prendre pendant la pause du midi. » Marmonna-t-il

Severus fut touché et en même temps accablé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors comme cela, les Gryffondors le surnommaient la chauve-souris ? Vraiment, ils étaient encore des piètres gamins pour donner des surnoms pareils à des professeurs !

« Franchement, c'est complètement débile, continua Harry à marmonner, faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de l'appeler la chauve-souris. »

Severus fut sensible face à la réaction de Potter. Il semblerait qu'il fût plus mature que Weasley et cela le rassura. Potter avait monté dans son estime.

« Merde, il est déjà huit heures… À plus tard Sévy ! »

Pour seule réponse, le chat qu'il était devenu fit un pauvre et ridicule miaulement aigue. Severus se maudit et souhaita s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

O/O/O

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il s'étirait à la suite d'une sieste matinale, Severus entendit des élèves rentrer dans la salle commune. Il entendit des pas et vit le visage fatigué de Potter dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Me revoilà Sévy ! Tu dois avoir faim, je vais t'emmener dans les cuisines. »

À ces mots, il réalisa qu'il avait bel et bien faim. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre du lit, il sentit les bras du jeune homme l'entourer et le coller contre son torse. Il miaula de mécontentement avant de finalement savourer la chaleur de corps si proche de lui dans un léger et rapide ronronnement.

Il se rappela qu'à cette heure de la journée il était censé donné un cours aux dernières années des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentards. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait prendre son temps, même si c'est dans un corps de chat, Severus fut ravie de ne pas donner de cours à ces morveux sans cervelles.

Comme le reste des élèves étaient dans leur salle de classe, les couloirs étaient presque vides, seuls, les septièmes années de la maison Serpentard et de la maison Gryffondor erraient ici et là à la recherche de distraction.

Dans un coin discret d'un couloir, Hermione et Ron semblaient avoir trouvé un point commun dans leur distraction comme celle de mélanger leurs salives à travers des échanges buccaux que Severus préféra ne pas prêter attention.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils furent arrivés dans les cuisines du château. Plusieurs elfes saluèrent l'élève, qui embarrassé par tant de courbettes, leur demanda vite de se redresser.

« Que souhaite Monsieur Potter ?

\- Je souhaiterais que Sévy soit nourri, si vous avez de la viande ou du poisson en réserve, ça serait parfait. »

L'elfe observa le chat et acquiesça avant de repartir dans ses tâches afin de répondre au mieux à la demande du Gryffondor. Cependant, Severus voulait boire un bon thé vert, mais il semblerait que sa nouvelle apparence se soit accompagnée par d'autres transformations liées à ses goûts et à son comportement. En effet, depuis qu'il est devenu un félin, il avait plus envie de dormir et de ronronner au chaud. De plus, un désir de viande lui venait plus régulièrement, se dégoutant des autres mets qu'il adorait avant sa transformation.

Harry le déposa sur une table, puis parti rejoindre les elfes afin de préparer lui-même son petit en-cas matinal. Severus l'observa, étonné de le voir habile dans une cuisine. Il était habitué à voir durant la guerre Molly préparer les repas pour l'ordre de Phoenix, et rarement il voyait les jeunes se mettent la main à la pâte à part, peut-être, Hermione. Durant cette période, Harry avait autre chose à penser comme détruire Voldemort… À cette pensée, Severus ferma les yeux, tentant de songer à autre chose.

« Monsieur Potter ne devrait pas être aux fourneaux… » Tenta un elfe de dissuader le brun

Malgré les tentatives de l'elfe, Harry resta auprès de la cuisine afin de préparer son thé qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir à son réveil ainsi que chauffer le poisson que le même elfe avait commencé à préparer.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je prends la relève.

\- Mais… »

Le regard déterminé du Gryffondor dissuada rapidement l'elfe de continuer ses persuasions. Severus fut étonné par son comportement. Il avait l'air de bien savoir cuisiner, et l'odeur du poisson commença à envahir la pièce. Il le vit sortir une assiette d'un placard et disposa le poisson cuit et le découpa avec une fourchette qu'il trouva dans un tiroir non loin de lui.

« Voilà Sévy, c'est prêt ! »

Il posa l'assiette près de lui et Severus ne put s'empêcher de ronronner de joie en sentant l'odeur alléchante du poisson. Il commença à manger doucement pour éviter de se brûler la langue puis peu à peu, dévora sans se retenir le poisson pré-coupé.

« Tu as l'air d'aimer ça ! »

Harry s'installa sur une chaise à la même table et but une gorgée de son thé qu'il avait préparé en même temps que la cuisson. Severus s'étonna de manger un poisson aussi bon. Décidément Potter avait bien caché son talent pour la cuisine. Le poisson était ni grillé, ni congelé. Il était parfait !

Il avait remarqué que le jeune homme était à l'aise et devina que celui-ci faisait régulièrement la cuisine lorsqu'il était chez sa famille moldue.

« Je suis tellement fatigué… » Soupira Harry.

Severus s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'adolescent qui ne buvait une autre gorgée de son thé. Il était d'accord avec Weasley, Harry avait vraiment une sale tête.

…Attendez, depuis quand il le nomme par son prénom ?!

Severus savait au fond de lui que ce changement était dû au fait que le Gryffondor l'avait défendu ce matin et qu'il semblait réellement le respecter.

Il le voyait cacher un bâillement avec sa main droite et pu voir à travers ses lunettes rondes des cernes foncées. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer.

Il termina son assiette sur ce constat tandis que l'élève de septième année continua de boire silencieusement son thé.

O/O/O

Ce fut sur les coups de dix-neuf heures que Severus revit Harry, tenant plusieurs bouquins entre ses bras. Il le voyait déposer à l'arrache sur le lit défait, obligeant Severus à reculer. Il lança un regard noir à son élève, dérangé dans son repos. Son regard se changea rapidement lorsqu'il découvrit que les livres en question étaient sur le thème de la potion. Il s'étonna de voir que le Gryffondor travaillait et, même, s'intéressait à sa matière !

« Sévy, ce soir, on révise. Hermione a raison, quand le professeur Rogue reviendra, on aura de grandes chances d'avoir une évaluation surprise… Alors autant s'y mettre. »

Malgré sa fatigue, Harry semblait vouloir étudier encore. Il songea, moqueur, que la fameuse Hermione avait bien raison et qu'il n'hésitera pas à refroidir ses élèves en donnant un contrôle bien sévère à son retour.

Il l'observa se déshabiller, comprenant que l'élève souhaitait d'abord passer sous la douche avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il salua le ciel que sa fourrure puisse cacher les éventuelles rougeurs d'embarras qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il était humain. Diable que Potter était bien bâti ! Cela rendait Severus mal à l'aise de voir son élève se déshabiller devant lui. Harry était finement musclé malgré son corps assez maigre. Lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner son pantalon, Severus fini par détourner le regard, par pudeur, mais également par respect. Après tout, lui seul savait qu'il n'était pas un vrai chat. Ce n'était pas une raison valable pour profiter de la situation et surtout pas pour reluquer ses élèves sans aucune gêne…

Le jeune homme partit vite dans la salle de bains avec un nouvel uniforme sur le bras. Lorsque le silence revint subitement, Severus se rappela qu'Harry était amoureux de quelqu'un. Il se souvint de la conversation entre Draco et Blaise, et se demanda de qui, Harry pouvait bien aimer. Sachant sa nouvelle attirance pour les garçons, il supposa que la personne en question était sans aucun doute du sexe masculin. Peut-être avait-il peur de se déclarer à l'élu de son cœur à cause de cette nouvelle orientation sexuelle qu'il peinait à accepter ? Craignait-il de sa réaction ? Après tout, il pouvait très bien se faire jeter même s'il était le plus grand sauveur de tous les temps.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut un Harry plus opérationnel et motivé que Severus retrouva. Il refit son lit, et s'installa en tailleur sous le regard de Severus qui s'était dégagé le temps que l'adolescent refasse son lit. Naturellement, le chat noir bondit pour le rejoindre et veiller sur son travail. Il observa, assis près de l'oreiller, les yeux bien ouverts. Harry lui sourit avant de se concentrer sur les bouquins. Le cœur de Severus rata un battement à cette scène. Quand il redeviendra humain, il ne recevra plus jamais ce genre de sourire… C'était si beau.

« Bon… Par quoi, je commence… »

Il le voyait ouvrir un livre au hasard, lisant les tables de matières puis d'un sourire victorieux, trouva la page de ses premières révisions.

« On va revoir les potions de guérison…. Ça, c'est toujours utile ! »

C'est sûr que pour un gaffeur comme Harry, qui se bagarrait souvent avec les Serpentards, les potions de guérison étaient très utiles ! Severus voulut rire jaune, mais se contenta qu'un petit regard moqueur lancé discrètement à l'égard de son élève.

Quoique, maintenant, Severus reconnut que Harry faisait moins l'idiot dans les couloirs, et attirait moins l'attention du corps enseignant. Après tout, il avait autre chose plus important que se disputer avec les Serpentards… Comme se préparer pour les ASPIC par exemple ?

« Ou sinon, il y a les potions d'envoûtements. » S'aperçut Harry, en tournant une autre page

Décidément, Harry ne savait vraiment par quoi commencer…. Il aurait peut-être besoin d'aide. Cependant, en tant que chat, Severus ne pouvait être aucune d'utilité et laissa donc Harry faire de son mieux.

« Hum… Il y a tellement de choses à revoir… » Souffla Harry

Le brun continua à feuilleter, puis finalement sortit ses notes de son sac de cours sous le regard observateur de Severus. Il commença à sortir d'autres parchemins vierges qu'il coupa en plusieurs fois en feuille AA afin de réaliser des fiches. Le silence était présent rendant une atmosphère calme et propice au travail.

Il semblerait qu'Harry ait trouvé son organisation. Severus le félicita mentalement pour ses efforts, sachant qu'il n'était pas en meilleure forme. Le visage empli de larmes de son élève revint dans son esprit. Il s'avoua qu'il ne connaissait presque rien du jeune homme et cela le frustrait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le mettait dans cet état-là, mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait plus revoir son élève si vulnérable et ancré de tristesse comme il avait pu le découvrir quelques heures plus tôt.

O/O/O

Une demi-heure s'écoula depuis qu'Harry ait commencé ses révisions. Il était bientôt vingt-heures et Severus se demanda quand est-ce que son élève décidera de dîner auprès de ses amis. Soudain, le silence fut brisé par l'arrivée du roux.

« Harry ? Tu es encore sur les potions ?

\- Hum… »

Harry était concentré sur son travail. Il prenait des notes avec sa plume et ne semblait pas être prêt à s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« Qu'Hermione soit encore à la bibliothèque pour étudier, ça à la rigueur, je peux comprendre, mais toi Harry !

\- Ron… J'ai bientôt fini.

\- Mais… Le dîner est prêt, faut aller manger.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini ma fiche.

\- Sérieux, je vais plus te reconnaître si ça continue. »

Harry sourit doucement à cette remarque. Ron exagérait toujours. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que travailler sur les potions, lui donnait l'impression d'être avec le professeur Rogue. Il avait réalisé durant la guerre que son respect envers lui camouflait des sentiments plus profonds. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et avait préféré taire ses sentiments par crainte de se sentir juger.

« Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils face à la question de son ami. Il s'avança vers lui tout en observant les parchemins remplis d'encre sur le lit.

« Euh… Est-ce que tu parles de la chauve-souris ?

\- Ron, soupira-t-il découragé.

\- Bon ok… Du professeur ROGUE ! Haussa Ron sur le nom de famille

\- Ouais.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Dumbledore n'a pas dit plus d'infos. Je vais finir par croire qu'il te manque, rigola-t-il bruyamment.

Harry se stoppa net dans son écriture et leva les yeux étonnés par ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Il n'osa rien répondre de peur de révéler son secret et finalement décida d'arrêter ses fiches.

« Bon, j'arrête.

\- Ah enfin ! »

Harry rangea ses affaires sous le regard du chat noir qui semblait toujours l'observer intensément. Il laissa son sac de cours au pied de son lit, tandis que Ron descendit déjà les escaliers sans lui.

« Bon, Sévy, je vais essayer de te ramener de la bonne viande du dîner, d'accord ? »

Harry lui caressa le cou sous un léger ronronnement du félin puis quitta le dortoir afin de rejoindre son ami qui devait l'attendre auprès de la cheminée.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ N'hésitez pas dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Je posterai le prochain chapitre en fin semaine ! :-) A la prochaine !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello la compagnie ! :-)_

 _Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés le chapitre 4, cela fait super plaisir et je suis contente de voir que ma fiction plaise !_

 _Je suis désolée, si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais vraiment merci merci merci merci !_

 _Ensuite, je remercie également tous ceux qui ont ajoutés ma fiction dans leur favoris et leurs follows :-) ça fait plaisir de voir que des personnes suivent ma fiction ^^ Et bienvenue à ceux qui la découvre !_

 _Je ne sais plus si je vous ai informé de ce détail, ma fiction est terminée et est composée de huit chapitres. On approche un peu plus de la fin._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5 !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun personnages n'est à moi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** : Nouveau confident

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le cauchemar d'Harry. Ce dernier en avait refait la nuit dernière, Severus l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait, se posant contre lui afin de le calmer. Cela semblait le marcher pour cette fois-ci. Cependant, là, maintenant, il avait l'impression que le cauchemar que le balafré luttait, en ce moment même, était plus intense que les nuits précédentes. Il le voyait s'agiter, quelques larmes finirent par s'échapper de ses yeux fermés.

« Non… »

Severus tenta de le calmer en mettant ses pattes sur son torse, puis en donnant des petits coups de tête contre lui, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas pour apaiser le jeune homme. Il finit par faire ce qu'il détestait le plus dans ce corps de chat : miauler.

Il hésita à refaire son miaulement, par crainte de réveiller tout le dortoir. Si déjà, le sommeil agité de Potter ne semblait pas réveiller ses camarades, est-ce que ses pauvres et ridicules miaulements aigues réussiraient à traverser les tampons de ces Gryffondors endormis ? Il recommença, se fichant royalement de briser le sommeil réparateur de Weasley et compagnie. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'Harry retrouve un sommeil plus paisible…

« Professeur, ne mourrez pas… » Murmura Harry

Severus ne savait pas de quel professeur il songeait. Éventuellement était-ce Dumbledore ? Après tout, il l'avait vu mourir. Ou bien Lupin ? Ils étaient si proches…

Des larmes ruisselèrent un peu plus sur les joues rouges du balafré. La situation s'empira, Severus se sentit impuissant. Voyant que ses miaulements ne semblaient pas atteindre le brun, il monta sur le ventre du concerné, appuyant ses pattes sur le poitrail, espérant le faire sortir de son cauchemar.

Puis soudain, il vit Harry se redresser brutalement, presque dans un hurlement étouffé, l'obligeant à se décaler de lui. Malgré la pénombre, Severus put voir la transpiration du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait des difficultés pour retrouver sa respiration, Severus comprit quelques secondes plus tard que le Gryffondor continuait encore à pleurer, se retenant au mieux ses sanglots. Il voyait ses mains à sa bouche, son regard était troublé, fixant un point invisible. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue.

C'était la plus grosse crise de larmes qu'il a pu assister depuis qu'il était avec le Gryffondor. Il aurait aimé dire des mots rassurants. Il aurait aimé prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter, pour lui dire à l'oreille qu'il n'était pas tout seul, qu'il était là pour l'épauler.

Doucement, la crise de larmes se transforma en silence. Harry s'était peu à peu calmé. Severus le voyait jeter un « Lumos », illuminant ainsi son visage fatigué et parsemé de fraiches larmes. Il le voyait remettre son oreiller humide en place, comme s'il retardait son retour dans le monde des rêves. Severus pouvait voir sa cicatrice brillée sous cette transpiration ainsi que ses cheveux sombres se rebeller un peu plus que d'habitude.

« Viens-là, toi. »

Severus se laissa porter, songeant que sa compagnie rassurerait quelque peu l'adolescent. Il fut de nouveau sur le brun, se laissant caresser les oreilles, dont il a pris goût depuis quelque temps…

« Quel rêve horrible. » Murmura Harry.

Harry était toujours redressé, ne souhaitant pas s'allonger tout de suite après cet affreux cauchemar. Installé confortablement sur les cuisses du Gryffondor, le chat noir se laissa toujours caresser la fourrure. Severus écouta attentivement son élève, ayant l'impression que celui-ci souhaita se confier pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir rêvé que Rogue soit mort, Merlin, j'avais l'impression de vivre le moment. »

Severus écarquilla ses yeux de chat à cette révélation et frissonna au contact de la main du brun. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre ce genre de chose.

Il avait donc rêvé de lui… Il avait rêvé de sa mort.

Pour Severus, ce fut un choc. Comment le rassurer qu'il était toujours là, qu'il était avec lui ? Harry croyait qu'il était absent du château. L'enseignant n'aurait jamais cru que sa perte pourrait, à ce point, affecter le jeune homme. À la vue des larmes qu'il avait pu voir ce soir, il comprit que sa relation presque impersonnelle qu'il entretenait avec Harry était plus importante qu'il ne le pensât. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas le même regard que celui du balafré concernant leur lien.

Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il ne voyait plus la même façon Harry depuis qu'il s'est métamorphosé en un mignon compagnon à quatre pattes. Il appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie et ce dernier évènement ne faisait qu'accroître son envie de protéger le vulnérable jeune homme que Harry pouvait être lors des moments de solitude.

Une envie de soupirer l'envahit, cependant, à la place ce fut un brusque ronronnement qui est sorti de la gorge du minet. Severus ne savait pas s'il devait avoir honte ou content que ce ronronnement soit échappé. Cela avait l'air de plaire à Harry qui, d'un coup d'œil furtif, Severus pu le voir s'apaiser davantage.

« Bon… C'est juste un cauchemar, il faut que je me rendorme si je dois être en forme pour le match de demain. »

Severus se rappela subitement que le match de Quidditch, entre les maisons Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, se produira le lendemain après-midi. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il vit Harry éteindre le sort « Lumos » les entourant de pénombre. Il le sentit s'allonger sur son lit, toujours sa main, bougeant de manière nonchalante, sur sa fourrure noire.

O/O/O

Severus avait profité du match, pour se faire une balade dans le château, savourant le silence imposant qui régnait, mais également pour prendre une bonne assiette de viandes, dans les cuisines, dont les elfes lui ont donné gentiment. Le matin, il avait vu Harry se réveiller en retard, malgré les appels de Ron pour le faire sortir de son lourd sommeil. Il l'avait vu s'agiter dans tout le dortoir, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans son sac de cours, mais aussi tous les bouquins sur les potions qu'il avait conservé depuis la dernière fois. Il devait les rendre à la bibliothèque et c'était le dernier délai.

En plus de cela, il l'avait vu s'énerver contre Dean, concernant le surnom ridicule que ses camarades avaient décidé de donner pour le professeur de potions. Il l'avait soutenu en crachant comme un réel chat sur les Gryffondors concernés, songeant que cette défense lui réchauffait le cœur.

En somme, c'était une journée ordinaire qui avait commencé comme chaque matin. Ou presque. Il n'avait pas loupé le regard fatigué du balafré et espéra que cela ne portera pas préjudice sur sa potentielle victoire contre les Poufsouffles.

Une fois installé sur les escaliers du château, Severus entendit au loin les cris du public agité. Il pouvait voir, à une dizaine de mètres plus haut, les joueurs s'affronter dans le ciel bleu de l'hiver. À la vue du fils de James, il tenta de faire un sourire, montrant ses canines félines, contrastant avec sa robe sombre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent les joueurs de Poufsouffles s'exclamer de joie, comprenant qu'ils avaient gagné le match. D'habitude, qui lui, serait content de voir les visages déconfits des Gryffondors, fut affligé de constater que Harry n'ait pas réussi à attraper le vif d'or.

Il rentra avant que la foule commence à revenir au château et patienta, que les premiers Gryffondors arrivent pour rentrer dans la salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, il attendit que certains élèves montent à leur dortoir et vit les premiers joueurs débarquer, la déception affichée sur leurs visages.

Il vit Ron pressé le pas, suivit de Dean et Neville qui tentèrent de le calmer. Il s'avère que le roux n'acceptait guère cette défaite. Après que la moitié de l'équipe soit partie dans les dortoirs, Severus, qui a fini par s'installer sur un fauteuil rouge de la salle, aperçut Hermione et Harry traverser la porte.

« J'en suis sûr que Ron ne t'en veut pas. Tu sais comment il est, il réagit toujours au quart du tour.

\- Ouais, soupira-t-il, las. »

Harry découvrit la présence du félin. Son visage s'illumina un instant, se dirigeant rapidement vers le chat.

« Sévy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Naturellement, Harry le prit dans ses bras et vola sa place déjà chaude sur le fauteuil. Hermione se mit non loin de lui, sur le canapé vide, proche de la cheminée où un feu chauffait la pièce.

« Harry, je te sens plus fatigué que d'habitude, est-ce que tu fais toujours des cauchemars ? »

Le brun donna une caresse à Sévy avant de s'arrêter pour observer la jeune femme. Il soupira une deuxième fois avant de baisser son regard sur le chat. Severus observa l'échange.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. » Mentit-il.

Sévy frissonna face à ce mensonge et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas dit la vérité à sa meilleure amie.

« S'il te plaît Harry, pas ça avec moi. Je sais quand tu mens. Depuis quand ça dure ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, souffla-t-il, environ trois semaines, mais dernièrement ils sont plus récurrents. »

Trois semaines ! Severus ne pensait pas que les cauchemars avaient pris de cette ampleur. Il avait pensé que cela durait de temps en temps, mais il se trompait lourdement. Depuis presque un mois, le pauvre Gryffondor s'accoutumait aux mauvais rêves.

« J'espère que tu es parti voir l'infirmière… Elle saura te donner des potions…

\- Non, tu sais bien que ça ne fonctionne pas toujours sur moi. »

S'il avait été humain il l'aurait forcé à boire une de ces potions pour un sommeil sans rêves. Une conversation sur ce sujet serait bienvenue lorsque sa métamorphose sera enfin finie. On ne pouvait pas le laisser se détruire par ses mauvais songes... Il n'allait pas terminer l'année dans ces conditions-là.

« J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas que ces cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit doucement à son amie, qui, le regard pétillant, devina aisément l'objet de ses troubles. Severus était toute ouïe face au mystère qu'entraînait la jeune fille. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle parler ?

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je me suis confié à toi ? » Questionna-t-il ironiquement

Pour seule réponse, Hermione tira la langue d'une façon très puérile que Severus ne connaissait pas, attisant malgré lui, de plus en plus sa curiosité.

« Son absence m'inquiète, et puis… les autres n'arrêtent pas de lui donner des surnoms ridicules, ça m'agace.

\- Ouais, c'est puéril, j'en ai parlé à Ron pour qu'il se calme sur ça.

\- Puis, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je m'énerve pour ça.

\- Tu ne comptes pas leur dire ? Peut-être qu'ils cesseront de faire ces gamineries. »

Severus sentit Harry se raidir à cette proposition, qui selon lui rendait le mystère encore plus redoutable. Sur le sujet des surnom, Severus sut qu'ils parlaient de lui. Pourtant, il ne savait pas vraiment le réel objet de leur conversation. Bon sang, mais de quoi ils parlaient !

« Non. Surtout pas. Je… J'ai peur de leur réaction. Et surtout de Ron. Déjà quand il a su pour Malfoy et moi, il ne me parlait plus, je ne souhaite pas que cela recommence.

\- Je pense qu'il serait temps que Ron accepte que tu choisisses la personne que tu veux aimer.

\- Ouais, mais je me vois mal lui dire que je suis tombé amoureux de Severus Rogue ! » Avoua Harry de but en blanc.

Quoi ? Severus avait sans aucun doute mal entendu. Inconsciemment, il avait bloqué sa respiration sur cette réponse inattendue, l'étouffant et le forçant à tousser.

« Sévy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il doit sûrement cracher des boules de poils, le mien le fait souvent.

\- Oh, j'espère que ça va vite passer. »

Harry le caressa, de nouveau, ne se doutant pas ce qui se tramait dans la tête du félin. Celui-ci réussi à se calmer et à retrouver sa respiration sereine, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Comment un jeune homme comme Harry, peut-il bien trouver dans un vieux gaillard comme lui ? Il ne comprenait pas en quoi il pouvait lui plaire, et se trouva soudainement ridicule d'imaginer un semblant de couple avec le Survivant. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait se permettre d'imaginer le scénario, trop surpris par cette révélation. Severus avait perdu le fil de la conversation, et ses pensées furent tournées par un seul et même sujet : Harry Potter.

Il réalisa à peine que le Gryffondor fut appelé par un de ses camarades pour lui informer que la douche était à sa disposition, et encore moins, que celui-ci le porta contre lui, l'emmenant ainsi jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Severus n'arriva pas à voir le monde qui tournait autour de lui, trop obnubilé par sa récente découverte.

Severus avait besoin de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il fut remis sur le lit du brun tandis que ce dernier partit silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bains. Severus comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry le défendait à chaque fois devant ses camarades. C'était simplement parce qu'il l'aimait.

Mais depuis quand était-il amoureux de lui ? Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire pour que le jeune homme puisse tomber sous son charme. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, et ne parlons pas du physique qui était loin d'être le parfait canon. Non, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui poussait le Gryffondor à l'aimer.

Dix-neuf heures approchaient, ouvrant le banquet du soir. Severus voyait les élèves commencer à partir rejoindre la grande salle afin de savourer le dîner mérité après le grand match. Il entendit toujours l'eau coulée du jet douche, faisant sortir Severus de ses pensées. Depuis combien de temps Harry était dans la salle de bains ? Severus avait l'impression que cela durait plus longtemps que d'habitude…

À peine avait-il songé cela, que l'écoulement de l'eau s'arrêta subitement. Harry sortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon. Severus déglutit difficilement face à cette incroyable scène. D'habitude, il déviait le regard, mais Severus encore trop chamboulée par les récents évènements, se laissa distraire par cette incroyable vue, dont il était l'exclusif. Plus personne était présent dans le dortoir et cela rassura, quelque peu, Severus qui aurait été jaloux de partager ce souvenir avec un Gryffondor rempli d'hormones.

Son corps était adroitement sculpté grâce à ces nombreux entraînements de Quidditch. Ses cheveux étaient humides et une odeur de shampooing envahit la pièce, signe que le jeune homme s'était bien savonner les cheveux et son corps magnifique… Severus n'avait d'yeux que pour cette étonnante beauté. Jamais, il ne pensait trouver Harry beau, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Bah alors Sévy, on ne me quitte plus du regard ? » Pouffa gentiment Harry

Il le vit mettre sa main sur sa petite tête afin de donner quelques caresses et sans pouvoir se retenir, Severus ronronna de plaisir. Au diable, ses réflexions concernant le pourquoi du comment sur l'amour éprouvé de Potter, l'homme qui était en face de lui semblait être aussi beau que amoureux. Il pouvait se permettre de jeter quelques regards sur ce corps afin de mieux connaitre la personne qui semblait avoir des sentiments pour lui, non ?

Il fut réconforté dans ses inquiétudes lorsqu'il croisa ses iris verts et brillants, signe que le jeune homme semblait plus enclin à passer une bonne soirée. Il l'avait l'air plus serein, sûrement grâce à la conversation qu'il avait eu une demi-heure plus tôt avec Hermione. Parfois, elle peut être vraiment utile celle-là, songea Severus en observant encore ce corps de rêve. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry commença à s'habiller, faisant perdre le ronronnement de plaisir qu'il s'était laissé échapper de sa gorge.

Dix minutes plus tard, il retrouva un Harry habillé de son éternel uniforme rouge et or, et de ses cheveux rebelles et humides, que Severus songea un instant de mettre les doigts. Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il réalisa le fond de ses pensées. Il avait envie de toucher Harry ! Merlin, heureusement qu'il n'était qu'un simple chat victime d'une potion mal tournée.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était dans le dortoir de Potter et que celui-ci était, quelques minutes plus tôt, presque nu devant lui. Et puis, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, non plus, si Harry était diablement bâti. Et Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé le voir encore quelques minutes de plus dans ce boxer moulant et le regard pétillant…

Severus pensa que la vie pouvait être, parfois, trop injuste.

Harry le salua rapidement avant de partir rejoindre ses camarades dans la grande salle. Severus, tant qu'à lui, était plus perdu que jamais. Il ne savait plus comment il devait réagir face à Harry et encore moins face à ses propres sentiments. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à prendre le risque pour un amour d'adolescent.

Oui, il pensait fortement que le brun, éprouvait des sentiments d'adolescents et qu'il considérait cela comme une amourette de passage…

Cependant, entendre que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer, lui, le grand et ténébreux professeur de potions, le grand mystérieux et hostile espion… Il n'avait jamais pensé retrouver un jour l'amour dans les bras d'un de ses élèves ! Severus avait toujours imaginé terminer sa vie, seul, dans son laboratoire privé à perfectionner ses potions et à donner des retenues aux élèves de Poudlard, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il décide, un jour, d'arrêter ses cours au sein de l'école de sorcellerie.

Harry venait de chambouler tous ses projets d'avenir !

Severus écarquilla soudainement ses yeux sombres. Il venait de songer à quelque chose dont il avait momentanément oublié : Draco était au courant de la situation !

Depuis quand ? Est-ce que son propre filleul approuvait les sentiments de Potter à son égard ? Après tout, il avait dû être surpris de savoir que le plus grand Héros du monde sorcier, soit amoureux de son parrain !

Il devait mener sa petite enquête.

Ce fut sur cette pensée, qu'il quitta la salle commune - en profitant l'ouverture de la porte grâce à une deuxième année qui souhaitait partir également - afin de rejoindre les cuisines pour manger un bon poisson.

Toutes ces réflexions, ça creuse l'appétit !


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour !_

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews !_

 _Sans plus tarder, voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun personnages n'est à moi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** : Un temps de réflexion

Severus ne cessait de penser aux sentiments d'Harry à son égard. Il l'entendait rarement parler de cet amour avec Granger, et il se demanda si ce qu'il avait entendu, quelques jours plus tôt, était vraiment réel. Il avait peur que cela soit son imagination qui lui aurait joué un tour, sachant qu'il avait fini par s'habituer à cette possibilité que le Gryffondor l'aime sincèrement.

Cependant, il doutait toujours que sa réponse aux sentiments du jeune homme puisse être réciproque. Severus ne savait toujours pas s'il devait tenter sa chance avec l'élu. Après tout, il craignait que cela soit une mauvaise blague. En outre, ayant était un grand solitaire, il ne saurait si sa présence lui serait bénéfique. Il aurait cette peur de tout gâcher qui poursuivrait son ombre et cela mettrait en péril sa confiance en soi déjà fragilisé par ses anciens tourments.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse et surtout avec la guerre contre Voldemort où son rôle d'espion prenait tout son temps et mettait sa vie en danger. Durant cette période, il n'avait jamais souhaité s'attacher, par crainte de souffrir d'une éventuelle perte dont il aurait eu du mal à surmonter.

Il avait toujours eu des relations sans lendemains avec quelques femmes, mais, il avoua, surtout avec des hommes, qu'il trouva généralement dans des soirées privées ou bien dans de bars moldus.

« Gagné ! »

Severus sursauta doucement face à l'exclamation de joie de Weasley. Ce dernier venait, encore une fois, de vaincre son adversaire, qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami, sur une partie d'échec.

« On recommence ?

\- Non, ça me déprime de perdre tout le temps. » Avoua-t-il dans un sourire

Ron rigola, fier d'être aussi fort aux échecs. Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé, non loin du petit félin, profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée. Il donna quelques caresses puis, le regard perdu, il observa les flammes orange. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par Neville.

« Hé, les gars, il neige dehors ! »

Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers les fenêtres où, en effet, des gros flocons de neige tombèrent à flots.

« Vous pensez que la neige va tenir ? Demanda Ron

\- Il y a de forte chance, vu comment les flocons sont gros… Répondit Neville

\- Trop cool ! »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Ron partagea sa décision d'aller dehors afin de voir la neige de plus près. Plusieurs Gryffondors le suivirent tandis que le balafré choisi de rester bien au chaud pour tout le weekend. Alors que sa main caressa la tête de Sévy et que son regard tomba de nouveau dans les flammes de la cheminée, une odeur de chocolat s'empara de ses narines. Harry dévia le regard et tomba sur Hermione qui venait de se poser en face de lui, un plateau à ses mains.

« J'ai demandé aux elfes de faire des chocolats chauds. Tiens, prends-en un.

\- Merci Hermione. »

Celui-ci prit la tasse fumante que la jeune femme lui tendit. Il souffla longuement au-dessus de la fumée et profita de la chaleur de sa tasse pour réchauffer ses mains tièdes.

« T'as réussi à avoir des informations auprès de Mafloy ?

\- Il ne sait pas plus que moi, c'est vraiment bizarre. Je pensais que le fait qu'il soit son filleul, il en saurait plus, mais finalement ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Cela fait dix jours que le professeur Rogue n'est pas revenu. Ça commence à faire beaucoup.

\- Ouais… »

Severus n'avait raté aucune miette de la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors comme cela, Harry s'inquiétait toujours pour lui ? Il pouvait être adorable quand il voulait.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà essayé auprès de Dumbledore.

\- Ouais, et c'est encore pire. Il m'a sorti une phrase trop mystérieuse, je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir.

\- Sacré Dumbledore. » Répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Harry but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, Hermione faisant de même. Alors comme cela, Harry avait même demandé de ses nouvelles à Draco ? Severus se sentit soudainement gêné par la proximité avec le Gryffondor. Le voir si inquiet pour le lui, le rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'observer un visage soucieux surtout lorsque cela le concernait. Il était habitué à voir son visage tiré par la colère, la fatigue, ou même à de l'indifférence…

Severus ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il s'était attaché, trop même, à ce Gryffondor. Comment se comporterait-il, s'il était resté humain ? Sûrement, ne l'aurait-il jamais su que Harry était amoureux de lui. S'il n'avait jamais eu l'accident de potion, il ne serait jamais métamorphosé en chat, et il n'aurait jamais connu les autres facettes d'Harry. Il n'aurait jamais su que ses nuits étaient encore remplies de cauchemars, qu'il aurait eu des sentiments à son égard, qu'il l'aurait défendu devant ses amis…

Non, il n'aurait jamais su tout cela.

Quelque part, il fut reconnaissant d'être transformé en félin pour enfin connaître le vrai visage de Potter. S'il n'avait pas eu ce fameux accident, il aurait toujours cru à de fausses idées sur le trio d'or, et surtout par rapport à Harry.

Il admit qu'il aimait certaines choses qu'il avait découvertes chez Harry. Il adorait les sourires que parfois il lui réservait lorsqu'il revenait au dortoir après une journée de cours. Il aimait bien l'observer quand il étudiait, et surtout quand il mordillait sa plume quand quelque chose le préoccupait dans ses révisions. Severus adorait quand Harry le défendait face à ses camarades, surtout envers Weasley. Il aimait voir ses yeux verts que ses lunettes pouvaient parfois cachés, le soir lorsqu'il se préparait pour aller dormir.

Puis, bien sûr, il devait admettre que le regarder à moitié vêtu, c'était probablement ce qu'il préférait chez lui. Le voir rire innocemment en torse nu à une blague pourrie d'un ami, ou envoyer ses vêtements pour mettre son uniforme après un réveil trop brutal et tardif ou il pouvait voir, presque en exclusivité, ces parcelles de peau trop parfaite et ses cheveux rebelles que personne ne pouvait les dompter. Oui, il adorait cela chez lui.

Severus avait l'impression que quelque chose se changeait en lui. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir tenir ses convictions de professeur et de laisser son esprit vagabonder vers des pensées interdites.

Des pensées qui ont vite pris la place dans la tête de l'enseignant. Celui-ci se remémora les halètements du balafré lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu dans les bras de son filleul, plus d'une semaine plus tôt. Il se rappela de sa magnifique bouche entrouverte du brun et des sons obscènes qu'ils s'y exemptaient. Puis, sans comprendre comment, il envisagea une scène ou ses mains blanches pouvaient toucher son visage et que ses lèvres scelleraient les siennes…

« Eh bien, Sévy semble adorer tes caresses, il ronronne de plus en plus fort. » Remarqua Hermione

Ce fut sur ces mots, que les yeux fermés inconsciemment, Severus les ouvrit brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait dire cette idiote ? Pas du tout, il ne ronronnait absolument pas, complètement absurde. Il n'aimait pas du tout les caresses de Potter, non mais, pour qui elle se prenait cette miss-je-sais-tout ? !

Severus tenta de retenir ses ronronnements songeant qu'il avait agi de très mauvaise foi. Foutu imagination ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de laisser son esprit créer ce genre de pensées !

Le professeur de potions n'eut le temps de chipoter plus sur ses pensées mal placées, qu'il sentit Harry le prendre dans ses bras et de le mettre sur ses genoux. Il remarqua que le brun avait fini de boire son chocolat chaud et qu'il avait décidé de passer un moment avec lui.

« Je me suis attaché à lui, il risque de me manquer quand Dumbledore me demandera de rendre Sévy.

\- Oui, lui aussi, il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. »

Severus réalisa, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il partira définitivement de la vie d'Harry. Les effets de la potion finiront par disparaître et le chat Sévy ne sera plus jamais là pour accueillir le Gryffondor à chaque fin de journée. Il n'était pas prêt à cette éventualité. Il ne voulait pas rendre le brun encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était. Déjà, il semblerait souffrir de ses sentiments envers lui, Severus ne voulait pas être le même auteur d'une autre douleur qu'Harry devra affronter.

Oui, il l'avait pu entendre des débris de conversations entre Harry et Hermione sur cet amour dont le balafré pensait impossible. Il semblerait qu'il eût essayé de l'oublier dans les bras de Draco et même avec d'autres filles, en espérant que ses sentiments soient effacés. Mais cela n'avait absolument pas marché, au contraire !

« Peut-être qu'après son départ, j'aurai peut-être le droit de le rendre visite.

\- Ça serait super ! Mais d'abord, profite un maximum de sa présence.

\- Oui, tu as raison. »

Ce fut sur cette réponse qu'Harry donna un sourire au chat noir, qui avait vagabondé son regard sur lui.

« Toi, tu vas beaucoup me manquer. » Dit-il en grattant ses petites oreilles pointues

Severus voulut lui répondre un « moi aussi, petit morveux » mais seul un miaulement fut sorti de sa gueule. Ils échangèrent un regard et Severus sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme dans cet état-là. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son amour sincère sans réponse… Non, Severus comprit qu'il devait, du moins, essayer. Oui, essayer de répondre aux sentiments d'Harry. Il lui devait au moins cela.

Malgré ses doutes, ses faiblesses, ses peurs, Severus décida de donner une chance à Harry. Tout le monde a droit à une chance, même à un morveux comme Harry, même à un vieux grincheux comme lui.

Ils avaient le droit, tous les deux, d'avoir une chance d'être enfin heureux.

O/O/O

Cette nuit-là et celles d'après, furent plus calmes. Severus veilla sur Harry jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme. Ses cauchemars semblaient s'atténuer, rassurant un peu plus le félin. Ce dernier avait un regard totalement changé sur le balafré. Chaque matin, à travers ses miaulements aigues qu'il avait finies par s'y habituer au grand damne de sa virilité, il souhaitait au jeune homme que sa journée soit meilleure que la veille.

Ses journées étaient comblées par les allées et venues d'Harry et par les plats friands que les elfes apportaient lorsqu'il allait dans les cuisines du château, en compagnie ou non du Gryffondor. Il profitait de sa nouvelle situation pour également visiter les autres salles communes et revoir Draco qui appréciait, autant qu'Harry, sa présence à ses côtés.

Ses sentiments stériles s'étaient doucement évolués en sentiments d'amour et sincères pour le Gryffondor. Severus accepta pleinement l'amour qu'Harry lui portait en secret et était prêt à l'aimer en retour. Il était prêt à tenter sa chance pour connaitre le bonheur.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que Severus Rogue passa sa quatorzième nuit en tant que chat, auprès d'Harry Potter.

* * *

 _:-) Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous du chapitre 6 ?_

 _Je publierai le chapitre suivant dans environ 3/4 jours ! A+_

 _A vos claviers !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

 _Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commentées, follower et mis en favoris ma fiction ! Je vois souvent les même pseudos et je les remercie de leur commentaire tout au long de la fiction._

 _Voici le chapitre 7, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin de la fiction !_

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire j'espère que cela va vous plaire._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun personnages n'est à moi.

O/O/O

 **Chapitre 7** : Sévy redevenu Severus

Il était environ six heures du matin lorsque Severus sentit une douleur lui brûler au fond de ses entrailles. Il souffrait énormément, comme s'il était la cible de dizaines d'aiguilles implantées dans son petit corps d'animal. Il miaula de douleur et se mouva dangereusement vers le rebord du lit lorsqu'Harry se réveilla par le bruit.

Rapidement, Harry jeta un « Lumos » et le découvrit s'agitant sur le lit, prêt à tomber à terre. Il l'attrapa de justesse, le regard apeuré.

« Sévy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

L'animal, peu à peu se transforma. Les pattes inférieures s'allongèrent tandis que son ventre grossissait à vue d'œil. Harry leva sa baguette sous l'appréhension et la peur. Jamais il n'avait assisté à pareille scène. Le miaulement ressembla un peu plus un cri humain faisant rappeler étrangement à Lupin lorsqu'il se transformait en loup-garou.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sévy ne ressemblait plus à un chat, il devenait peu à peu en un corps humain sous le regard tétanisé du balafré.

« Sévy ? » Souffla-t-il d'appréhension.

Douloureusement, Sévy redevint peu à peu Severus sous le regard choqué d'Harry, qui ne croyait pas ses yeux.

« Pro- professeur ?! »

Le concerné semblait être inconscient. Harry constata qu'il était nu, et rougit à cette vue. Rapidement, il mit la couverture au-dessus de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Trop surpris par sa découverte, Harry resta éveillé, attendant que le professeur de potions se réveille pour lui demander de plus amples explications.

Il n'osait pas croire que Sévy était en réalité son amour secret. Il ne voulait pas croire que ce dernier aurait pu entendre ses conversations avec ses amis, ou le voir dans des situations assez embarrassantes, comme les nuits baignées de cauchemars par exemple. Il sentit honteux d'avoir montré, malgré lui, ses faiblesses à Rogue.

Harry essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le visage endormi de son professeur et saisi cette opportunité pour le contempler à son aise. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si posé. Son visage semblait être serein, loin des soucis du quotidien. Il n'avait pas le visage tiré par la colère ou le mépris, qu'il montrait souvent aux élèves.

Ses cheveux ne semblaient pas être gras, comme ses amis le prétendent, et observa davantage les traits de son visage. Son nez était imposant mais fin. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes et pâles. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosées et minces… Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en songeant qu'il ne cessait de le détailler.

Harry s'allongea sur le côté, son regard toujours sur le corps endormi du plus âgé. Un quart d'heure venait de s'écouler depuis la récente transformation et Harry commença à se fatiguer. Il bâilla plusieurs fois, lutta durement contre le sommeil et sans réaliser ce qui se passait, fini par s'endormir sous la lumière du « Lumos ».

O/O/O

Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard que Severus se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Il découvrit son élève à côté de lui, presque trop proche avant de constater que son corps était redevenu humain. Il soupira de soulagement, enfin délivré de cette métamorphose observa un instant le décor autour de lui. Il était toujours sur le lit de Potter, les rideaux bien fermés, laissant ainsi une intimité au dormeur. Il réalisa qu'il était nu, le faisant jurer plusieurs fois dans sa barbe inexistante. L'odeur de viande était ancrée dans sa bouche et son seul souhait pour le moment était de retourner dans ses appartements pour se laver les dents et prendre une bonne douche chaude.

« Bon… Comment partir d'ici sans réveiller les autres ? » Murmura-t-il

Il trouva étrange d'entendre de nouveau sa voix grave, tellement il était habitué aux miaulements aigues. Tout cela était enfin fini.

« Professeur ? »

Cependant, Severus n'avait pas prévu que le jeune homme se réveille. Harry avait les cheveux tous aussi en batailles que les autres fois, ses yeux verts brillaient de curiosité, malgré les minces cernes qui les longeaient. Ils croisèrent leurs regards, se fixant durant plusieurs longues silencieuses secondes avant que le plus jeune coupe l'échange visuel, gêné.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé. Je vous ai vu redevenir humain. » Avoua-t-il dans un chuchotement

Il ne manquait plus que cela. Comment expliquer la situation ? Severus soupira doucement et décida de lui dire simplement la vérité.

« Tu te demandes comment je suis arrivé dans cette situation ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi êtes-vous transformé en chat ?

\- C'était un accident, répondit-il au tac au tac sans pour autant avouer la nature de fameux accident.

\- Un accident ? Ah oui ? Étonnant de votre part.

\- Comment je dois prendre ça ? S'irrita Severus

\- Euh… Je voulais dire par là que vous êtes consciencieux dans vos potions et que….

\- Mais qui a dit que c'était en potions, d'ailleurs, répondit-il de mauvaise foi. »

Un silence s'installa. Severus vit un petit sourire moqueur se former sur les lèvres du Gryffondor, et soupira grassement à son comportement.

« Finalement, je ne veux rien savoir.

\- Professeur, vous êtes resté longtemps sous forme de chat !

\- Quel sens d'observation, Potter. Je suis étonné par votre capacité à remarquer les choses, vraiment… » Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Severus sut qu'il était encore parti trop loin dans ses mots. Il voyait Harry se renfermer et se rappela à quel point Potter l'avait défendu devant ses camarades. Pour au moins cela, il devait arrêter de se comporter de façon irritable avec lui. Après tout, Harry voulait simplement comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Bon… Je veux bien vous expliquer comment je suis arrivé là, mais d'abord j'ai besoin de prendre une bonne douche et de quoi m'habiller.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr. » Répondit-il les joues rouge écarlate.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Severus vit son élève sortir de son lit, se dirigeant vers sa malle. Il sortit une longue cape. Il revint vers lui, lui tenant la fameuse cape.

« Tenez-vous en aurez besoin. C'est ma cape d'invisibilité.

\- Tiens donc, vous avez une cape d'invisibilité… Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous êtes tenté d'enfreindre le règlement en sortant du dortoir après le couvre-feu.

\- Merlin, contentez-vous de la mettre… » Répondit-il, embarrassé par les paroles de Severus.

Severus voyait bien que les différentes réactions du balafré étaient toutes provoquées par lui, et cela le satisfaisait dans ego de savoir qu'il était le seul auteur de cette drôle timidité qu'il pouvait voir dans le comportement du brun.

« Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la porte. »

Severus était étonné par le pouvoir de la cape, il ne se voyait plus, seule sa tête dépassait. Le professeur acquiesça à la demande de son élève, et le suivit silencieusement entre les ronflements de ses camarades. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Harry se tourna vers son professeur.

« Quand est-ce vous pourriez m'expliquer ? »

\- Hum… Demain, à la pause du midi. Venez directement dans ma salle de classe.

\- D'accord. »

Sans un mot de plus, Severus s'en alla, se cachant complètement sous la cape, laissant Harry complètement abasourdi. Harry avait pleins de questions en tête. Il songea qu'il s'était plusieurs fois présenté en caleçon devant Sévy, sans savoir que c'était le professeur de potions qui s'y cachait derrière. Il rougit à ce constat, et n'osa pas songer à d'autres scènes gênantes qu'il aurait pu faire à sa présence. Merlin, Severus l'avait vu presque nu !

Ce fut sur cette pensée que Harry termina sa nuit, n'arrivant pas fermer l'heure jusqu'au réveil.

O/O/O

Pendant toute la matinée, Harry avait dû mal à se concentrer sur les cours. Il ne pensait qu'à la conversation qu'il aurait avec Severus. Il avait hâte de le voir, déjà parce que cela serait la première fois qu'il parlerait seul à seul avec lui, et puis également car il voulait connaitre en détaille cette expérience que Severus avait du vivre dans la peau d'un chat.

Lorsque midi sonna enfin la pause déjeuné, Harry se précipita jusqu'aux cachots où Severus terminait son cours avec des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles.

Il patienta que le dernier élève soit sorti pour se permettre de rentrer. Il frappa à la porte déjà ouverte, pour prévenir de sa présence. Severus l'invita à entrer de son ton habituellement nonchalant.

« Bonjour professeur.

\- Fermez la porte. »

Ni de s'il vous plait, ni de merci, Harry avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement venant de Rogue. Il se prit sur lui pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Il se demanda, même, comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un professeur pareil !

« Monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous n'avez pas ébruité cette… transformation.

\- Euh… Non. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, monsieur.

\- Bien. Installez-vous au premier rang, je vais vous expliquer la situation. »

Dès qu'Harry prit place devant le professeur, qui toujours debout, celui-ci entama son récit. Severus commença à lui avouer clairement que son accident était bien dû à une potion qu'il avait préparé dans la même salle où ils étaient. Il lui raconta qu'il avait demandé de l'aide auprès du directeur ainsi que de l'infirmière mais que celle-ci avait estimé que les effets de la métamorphose allaient durer sur une à deux semaines et qu'il fallait simplement patienter que la potion agisse. Il lui relata les détails concernant les idées loufoques de Dumbledore concernant sa « garde » durant toute sa durée en tant que chat.

« Il s'avérait que le directeur avait la délicatesse de me confier à vous, sans me demander mon avis.

\- Je suppose que ma compagnie vous a déplu. » Répondit-il simplement, un peu vexé.

Severus ne s'y attendait pas à cela. Il soupira, s'approcha de son élève, qui l'observa d'un regard traduisant sa vexation.

« Je dois avouer que vous étiez de bonne compagnie.

\- Est-ce que vous… plaisantez ? Demanda-t-il, sceptique

\- Pas du tout.

\- Puis, vous voir me défendre devant vos camarades, m'a énormément surpris.

\- Je… Euh… »

Harry rougit, le regard détourné. Severus savoura son pouvoir qu'il avait sur son élève et sourit de façon moqueuse à la réaction du brun.

« C'est vrai que vous étiez déjà là… Qu'est-ce que vous avez pu voir encore ? Je veux dire, vous avez pu entendre des choses ou bien…

\- Comme le fait que vous ressentez des sentiments à mon égard, par exemple ?

\- Je… Merlin, vous le savez ?! »

Harry se leva brusquement, trop embarrassé par cette situation. Son regard trahissait la crainte. Severus le vit et comprit que son élève n'était pas du tout prêt à ce genre de confrontation. Peut-être qu'il a été un peu brutal dans sa façon de dire les choses. Severus regretta soudainement de lui avoir balancé l'information sans aucun tact.

« Je… Comment ? J'en ai parlé qu'avec Hermione…

\- Souvenez-vous que je n'étais qu'un simple chat et que j'étais souvent présent avec vous. »

À ce constat, Harry rougit de plus belle, ne sachant pas comment réagir face au professeur. Il appréhendait énormément, ayant peur que l'ancien espion puisse se moquer de lui.

« J'imagine que cela vous a bien fait marrer.

\- Monsieur Potter…

\- Non, j'en ai assez entendu. »

Comprenant que le Gryffondor ne souhaita pas continuer cette conversation sur ses sentiments, dû sans aucun doute, à sa timidité et à cette crainte qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux verts, Severus tenta de le retenir. Malheureusement, Harry partit aussi vite qu'il était revenu, quittant les cachots pour se cacher dans un autre endroit du château.

« Merde ! » Jura Severus en appuyant fortement ses mains sur la table d'écolier.

Il jeta un œil sur la cape, posée sur son bureau, songeant qu'il devait la rendre à son propriétaire.

O/O/O

Le soir même, Severus vit son filleul débarqué dans sa salle de cours, avant le dîner. Le blond avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, et songea qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa transformation.

« Draco ? Cela fait un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- T'es qu'un abruti, Severus ! »

D'accord. Là, c'est clair et net. Il avait bien entendu son filleul l'insulter d'abruti. Severus fronça ses sourcils face au comportement du Serpentard.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'insultes d'abruti ?

\- Parce que tu en es un ! Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Harry !

\- Ah, maintenant ce n'est plus Potter mais Harry. Intéressant. Puis, ce que j'ai dit à Potter ne te concerne en rien.

\- Tu sais que depuis ce midi, il n'a pas été en cours ? Avec Granger, on l'a retrouvé à la tour d'Astronomie, complètement en larmes. »

À ces informations, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était sa faute, si Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes. C'était sa faute, s'il était parti s'isoler toute l'après-midi pour évacuer sa tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, mentit Severus

\- Merde Severus, ne me dis pas que tu as rejeté ses sentiments !?

\- Et qu'est-ce ça peut bien me faire ! À ce que je sache, c'est toi qui couches avec lui ! S'énerva Severus

\- Qu-quoi… Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna-t-il, malgré son énervement, pour information, je ne couche plus avec lui ! Et moi au moins, j'ai pu connaître les endroits sensibles où il gémit le plus…

\- Arrête, Draco, soupira-t-il las.

\- J'ai pu lui faire connaître des plaisirs, dont toi tu ne pourras jamais le faire, car tu es trop stupide pour voir la chance que tu as !

\- Arrête !

\- Il apprécie même mes petites gâteries et quand il finit par haleter de plaisir… »

Draco n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Severus le bouscula intentionnellement, le repoussant contre le bureau. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus détestait son filleul. De quel droit pouvait-il lui dire ce genre de choses ! Oui, il désirait Harry. Oui, des sentiments se sont apparu pour lui… Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de le dire au concerné.

« Si Harry est dans cet état-là, c'est que tu l'as rejeté n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi, tu voudrais le consoler ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas claire dans ton jeu ? Tu as fini par tomber amoureux de lui, a ce que je vois. »

Un silence régna après cette révélation. Draco détourna son regard, et Severus se sentit soudainement triste pour lui. Pour une fois que son filleul aimait quelqu'un, il avait fallu que cette personne soit Potter. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un triangle amoureux.

« Tu disais qu'il était dans la Tour d'Astronomie ?

\- Oui. »

Et sans plus tarder, Severus prit la cape d'invisibilité avec lui et parti d'un pas pressé en direction de la tour, laissant Draco avec ses pensées.

O/O/O

« Harry, tu es glacé, s'il te plaît, rentre au chaud. » S'inquiéta Hermione

La seule réponse que la brune reçut fut quelques sanglots. Harry s'était réfugié dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, qui était l'une des rares personnes à connaître le chagrin et le secret du Survivant. Quand elle s'était aperçue que son meilleur ami n'était pas revenu en cours, elle avait su que quelque chose d'important s'était passé durant la pause déjeuné. Après les cours, elle avait cherché le balafré partout et ce fut par un Draco alarmé, qu'elle fut informée qu'Harry était caché dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

C'était l'une des rares fois que la Gryffondor assistait impuissante aux larmes de son ami. Elle voulait tellement lui dire des choses rassurantes, mais aucun mot ne réussit à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, Harry lui avait simplement avoué qu'il était parti voir le professeur Rogue. Depuis, il n'a plus rien dit.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Draco réagir au quart du tour face à cette information, Hermione comprit que le blond était au courant du secret d'Harry et qu'il comptait parler avec son parrain. Elle espéra que cela n'empira pas la situation. Harry avait déjà assez souffert.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas, s'attendant au retour de Malfoy, elle découvrit avec stupeur le professeur Rogue, légèrement essoufflé, se présentant à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Professeur Rogue ? »

Elle se releva, laissant Harry se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même face au vent froid qui ne cessait de glisser sur son corps. Il semblait être dans un autre monde, ne réalisant pas que l'enseignant était à ses côtés.

« Mademoiselle Granger, je vais prendre le relai.

\- Euh… D'accord. Je serai dans la grande salle, si y a besoin. »

La brune partit sans dire un mot de plus, en espérant que la situation sera plus favorable. Elle avait, pendant une seconde, hésité à laisser son meilleur ami avec l'ancien espion, mais elle savait qu'ils devaient encore se parler. Ce fut sur cette idée qu'elle partit rejoindre son petit-ami au dîner.

O/O/O

Severus s'accroupit à la hauteur du Gryffondor. Celui-ci avait logé sa tête entre ses bras, ses genoux repliés jusqu'à son torse, en position de recroquevillement.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Aucune réponse. Il entendit simplement un reniflement et comprit qu'Harry ne lui répondra pas facilement.

« Potter ? Répondez-moi. »

Toujours aucune réponse. Severus mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui parler de cette façon. Après tout, il était venu pour justement discuter avec lui de leur relation.

« S'il te plaît, Harry, parle-moi. »

Il le vit frissonner, sans aucun doute par le vent froid que l'hiver avait apporté cette année. Alors qu'il soupira une nouvelle fois, déçu de l'absence de réponse de son élève, ce dernier releva enfin sa tête vers lui. Severus fut peiné de voir les yeux rougis du jeune homme. Depuis combien de temps pleurait-il ? Depuis quand s'était-il réfugié dans cette tour ?

« Vous… Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom ?

\- Ah ce que je sache c'est comme ça qu'on vous appelle, non ? Répondit gentiment moqueur

\- Vous m'avez tutoyé aussi. »

Severus leva les yeux vers le haut, dans un soupir las. C'était si choquant que ça ? Cependant, Harry semblait vraiment surpris par cette tournure. Le balafré dévia son regard ailleurs, ne souhaitant pas montrer plus ses faiblesses au professeur. Celui-ci doutait bien que cette situation mît son élève dans l'embarras.

« Si tu restes ici, tu vas attraper froid.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas votre problème.

\- Je crois bien que si. »

Et sans plus attendre, l'enseignant le prit de force, le mettant sur son épaule, tel un vulgaire sac à patates.

« Hé ! Mais laissez-moi ! Professeur !

\- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

\- Déposez-moi ! Professeur Rogue, s'il vous plaît ! »

Severus obéit, ne souhaitant pas se montrer en spectacle devant les éventuels élèves qui ne seraient toujours pas parti dîner. Harry était debout, face à lui, rouge de honte.

« Euh… Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Il me semble que notre conversation de ce midi n'est toujours pas terminée.

\- Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Vous savez très bien que si je suis parti c'était pour éviter une humiliation. Vous étiez en train de me mettre un râteau digne de ce nom, haussa-t-il le ton

\- Ah oui ? Et comment le sais-tu ? Je n'avais encore rien dit ! C'est sûr que le grand Harry Potter sait tout d'avance, c'est bien connu !

\- Ah ! Parce que, bien sûr, vous étiez prêt à me déclarer votre flamme ! À me dire, que vous seriez intéressé d'être mon petit copain ! Ironisa-t-il

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ! » S'énerva Severus

Un silence s'installa brusquement après ces mots. Chacun réalisa la portée de ses paroles. Severus mit rapidement sa main à sa bouche, comprenant ce qu'il venait de lui avouer tandis qu'Harry, gêné, tritura ses doigts, dans un tic nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce vous venez de dire ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Si… Vous avez dit 'pourquoi pas'.

\- Allons se mettre au chaud. » Tenta-t-il de changer de sujet

Naturellement, Harry suivit ses pas, trop surpris par la récente conversation. Severus voyait que les larmes d'Harry commencèrent à sécher, et que son regard pétillait de nouveau. Comme quoi, il suffit de quelques mots pour rendre le Survivant plus heureux.

« Pourquoi vous n'admettez pas ?

\- Il n'y a rien à admettre.

\- Bien sûr que si. »

Harry suivit le professeur qui semblait décidé à rentrer dans ses appartements. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte, le balafré remarqua seulement à ce moment, qu'il l'avait suivi comme une ombre. Il rougit à cette constatation et se demanda s'il devait laisser son professeur tranquille.

« Atchoum !

\- Potter, vous tombez malade !

\- Maintenant, vous me vouvoyez de nouveau !

\- Là, n'est pas le problème, vous avez attrapé froid. Venez, je vais vous donner de quoi vous réchauffer. »

Timidement, Harry rentra dans les appartements de Severus. Ce dernier était déjà parti dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer du bon thé brûlant. Doucement, le balafré observa la décoration. Elle était sobre, classique, dans les tons gris et blanc.

« Je n'imaginais pas vos appartements comme ça.

\- Vous les imaginez comment ? dit-il en revenant de la cuisine, installez-vous. »

Harry s'installa sur un des fauteuils modernes, près de la cheminée. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, que Merlin Severus aurait souhaité de pas voir sous risque de penser à des choses pas très catholiques…

« Je l'aurais imaginé plutôt… vert ? »

Severus sourit à cette réponse. Il ramena le plateau disposant les deux tasses et la théière grâce à un sort, puis servit son invité.

« Tenez, buvez, vous en avez besoin.

\- Merci. »

Doucement, Harry but de petites gorgées de la boisson chaude. Severus l'observa. Harry était beau sous les lueurs des flammes. Malgré son air fatigué et ses yeux encore rougis, Harry semblait plus serein. Sans doute grâce à sa réponse qui l'avait rendu espoir. Oui, il voulait bien essayer d'évoluer sa relation avec Harry, mais cela, il faut que Severus accepte de le dire clairement au concerné.

« Je veux bien essayer, mais j'aurai besoin de temps. Avoua Severus, c'est que, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. »

Pour seule réponse, Harry lui donna un grand sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Severus. Finalement, il avait réussi à avoir ce sourire qu'il aimait tant regarder lorsqu'il était un chat. Il lui avoua cette pensée, rendant le visage rouge de gêne du pauvre Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Décidément, Severus adorait le rendre complètement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? J'veux dire… ça été inattendue pour ma part, je pensais vraiment que je n'avais aucune chance. Pour moi, c'était déjà perdu d'avance. Alors, savoir que vous, enfin tu voulais, non, je voulais dire vous… »

Harry perdit ses mots, rougissant à vue d'œil. Severus se régala de la vue et sourit tendrement face à la maladresse du jeune homme. Il finit par rire doucement faisant taire Harry qui, surpris d'entendre un rire si sincère venant de lui, sourit.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous entends rire comme ça. »

Severus s'arrêta, se sentant un peu gêné par les paroles du balafré. C'était rare qu'il s'ouvre si facilement devant les gens, et encore plus devant les élèves. Il préférait largement jouer le rôle d'un sévère professeur devant les morveux, c'était tellement plus simple pour lui.

« Je veux bien que tu me tutoies, mais seulement quand on sera qu'entre nous. Je ne préfère pas que les autres professeurs ou élèves sachent notre relation. Cela en va de ma carrière d'enseignant.

\- Oui, je comprends. »

Alors qu'Harry prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson chaude, il n'entendit pas son professeur se lever et s'avancer rapidement vers lui. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête, qu'il se raidit soudainement n'osant plus détacher sa bouche de la tasse à laquelle il buvait toujours le liquide chaud.

« Sur ce, Harry, faut que tu t'en ailles, il y a une certaine Granger qui s'inquiète pour toi. »

Harry sourit, sachant que Severus le tutoierait seulement quand ils seront seuls, tous les deux. Il adora ce baiser furtif et espéra que le prochain serait plus intime. À cette pensée, Harry rougit et balbutia une réponse, encore gêné par cette proximité.

« Euh… Oui, d'accord. Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

\- Hum… Je te ferai savoir.

\- Oh. D'accord. »

Ni de je t'aime, ni d'au revoir, Harry quitta les appartements de son nouvel amant, les yeux pétillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne vit pas le petit sourire sincère qui s'était formé sur le visage de Severus. Celui-ci, encore debout prêt du fauteuil, choqué par son audace.

* * *

 _Je compte publier le dernier chapitre en fin de semaine ! A la prochaine !_

 _Merci encore pour votre suivi !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut à tous !_

 _Sans plus tarder, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction._

 _Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité !_

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun personnages n'est à moi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** : Une nouvelle relation

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Severus et Harry ont décidé de se mettre ensemble. Harry avait fini par déclarer officiellement ses sentiments auprès de son amant le lendemain de leur conciliation. Il avait été décidé qu'Harry passe les vacances de Noël chez Severus afin qu'ils puissent mieux se connaitre. De plus, Hermione avait choisi, à ce moment-là, de présenter officiellement Ron à ses parents, ce qui empêchait le trio d'or de passer Noël ensemble, avec la famille Weasley. Finalement, c'était un bon compromis.

Cependant, Harry attendait encore ce « Je t'aime » qu'il aurait aimé entendre de la bouche de Severus. Celui-ci n'avait jamais pu dire ces trois petits mots et cela inquiétait le Gryffondor qui se demandait vraiment si sa relation avec lui était sincère. Pas qu'il ne doutait de Severus, non, il pouvait voir à quel point il était attentionné lorsqu'il le voulait et même leurs baisers étaient remplis d'amour. Il avait simplement peur que l'ancien espion se lasse de lui et qu'il décide un beau jour de le plaquer, le délaissant plus seul que jamais.

Ils avaient passé les premiers jours des vacances, à sortir, à découvrir les goûts de chacun, à s'observer, à s'embrasser… C'était le réveillon de Noël, les deux amoureux avaient décidé de passer leur temps dans leur lit, à se découvrir l'un et l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que les préliminaires et déjà cela, c'était beaucoup pour Harry qui avait de très peu expériences dans la matière.

Durant les deux dernières semaines à Poudlard, Severus envoyait des hiboux à l'heure du courrier afin de passer inaperçu de son attention dans l'agitation du matin. Presque chaque matin, Harry recevait une lettre de son amant lui informant quand est-ce qui pouvaient se voir. Cela excitait Harry car personne n'était au courant de sa relation avec Severus, à part Draco et Hermione. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de son couple à Ron, craignant sa réaction. Harry n'était pas encore prêt à avouer sa relation à son meilleur ami.

D'ailleurs, il en avait rapidement parlé de ce sujet avec Severus, et ce dernier était d'accord avec lui pour attendre. Harry savait que l'enseignant n'aimait guère Ron et que cela avait rapidement fait son choix sur sa décision. Les pensées d'Harry se dissipèrent doucement, au contact de son amant contre lui.

« Severus… » Gémit Harry

Le plus âgé venait de mordiller la clavicule de son petit-ami. Il était allongé sur lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Hum… J'adore quand tu dis mon nom. » Susurra-t-il

Le concerné rougit rapidement alors que la chaleur de leur corps lui donna un léger vertige. Harry était complètement à sa merci. Son large pull à col rond était quelque peu déformé par l'insistante bouche de Severus, qui voulait découvrir un peu plus chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Une seconde fois, Severus mordilla au même endroit, donnant quelques frissons de plaisir au jeune homme en dessous de lui. Il pouvait sentir sa main tenter de glisser sur son dos mais le plus âgé l'empêcha de faire le mouvement.

« Hum, Severus, laisse-moi te toucher… Se plaint-il

\- Non, pas envie. » répondit-il d'un ton moelleux

Severus se délecta de la situation. Il adorait voir Harry dans cet état-là. Il aimait que le Gryffondor riposte, malgré lui, à ses contacts intimes. Il aimait le voir lutter jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse dominer. Parfois, il lui arrivait de tenir tête beaucoup plus longtemps, excitant davantage l'enseignant.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry lâcha un gémissement, ce qui émoustilla les sens du professeur. Celui-ci décida de laisser un peu de répit à la clavicule pour maltraiter un peu les lèvres rosées d'Harry. Ce dernier se laissa faire, sa langue retrouvant son homologue pour une danse endiablée.

Harry sentit la grande main de son amant se glisser sous son pull et comprit qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Toujours sa bouche collée à la sienne, un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre, lorsque les doigts de Severus brusquèrent doucement un de ses tétons roses. Harry essaya, une nouvelle fois, de se rebeller face à cette traîtresse domination en passant sa deuxième main non maintenue, dans les cheveux sombres du maître des potions.

À peine Severus avait-il retiré sa bouche pour prendre un simple souffle, qu'il reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Harry avait encore du mal à suivre la cadence mais se délectait chacun de ses baisers passionnés. Celui-ci sentit la grande main, qui maintenait déjà une des siennes, rejoindre celle qui s'était logée sur sa chevelure, afin de la remettre en place. Cela frustra Harry, qui gémissait dans ce baiser humide.

« Je vois que tu joues aux rebelles.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai envie de te toucher aussi… » Haleta-t-il

Un sourire railleur s'installa sur le visage de Severus avant qu'il n'embrasse le front d'Harry qui soupira d'aise à ce contact. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un doux rire face à la bouille grognon du plus jeune.

Minuit, approchait à grand pas. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter et décidèrent de fêter Noël de façon peu commun. La bouche de Severus domina, de nouveau, le corps brûlant d'Harry, qui s'anima nerveusement au toucher de son amant. Severus n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main sur le téton maltraité.

« Sev… Tu me rends dingue. »

Sans plus tarder, la main de Severus cessa de caresser le dur téton et câlina langoureusement le torse avant de relever un peu plus le vêtement. Cela dévoila, ainsi, la ligne de poils noirs qui se présentait fièrement sur la peau, à peine hâlée, du plus jeune. Severus se releva un peu plus pour observer la scène qui se dressait sous ses yeux. Il avait envie de le dévorer, de goûter à son corps déjà chaud, à connaître tous les endroits sensibles qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé.

« Ne… ne me regarde pas comme ça.

\- Je te regarde comment ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire narquois

\- Comme à chaque fois qu'on fait… ça. » Soupira-t-il de frustration

Un rire traversa la barrière de ses lèvres avant que ces dernières embrassent en douceur le torse de son bien-aimé. Ce dernier savoura l'instant et fit comprendre à l'auteur de ses tendres baisers, par un léger halètement, qu'il aimait cette marque d'affection.

Sans réaliser ce qu'ils faisaient, le pull d'Harry finit quelques secondes plus tard, au sol, mettant en avant le torse nu du concerné. Severus savoura l'instant, contemplant les bras et le ventre musclés.

« T'es magnifique Harry. »

Severus avait fini par lâcher les poignets de son amant et commença ses caresses, tout en embrassant plus sensuellement le torse nu du Gryffondor. Celui-ci profita pour glisser ses mains dans les cheveux fins de son bien-aimé, et soupira doucement à ce rapprochement soudain de leurs deux corps. Harry pouvait sentir l'intimité se son amant se durcir au contact du sien, le provoquant un énième gémissement.

À ce son obscène, Severus mordilla le téton déjà maltraité. Il sentit son petit-ami frissonner à ce contact et ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement, fier d'avoir réussi à trouver un point sensible qu'Harry ne cessait de répondre à chaque rencontre.

Lentement, Harry dévia une main en direction de la chemise de son partenaire, souhaitant lui aussi, le voir en torse nu. Il essaya avec difficultés de retirer les premiers boutons, lorsque son corps entier trembla subitement face à un mordillement brusque de Severus. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, l'ancien espion l'aida à défaire sa chemise. Celle-ci rejoignit le pull d'Harry au pied du lit, quelques secondes plus tard.

L'enseignant sentit les mains chaudes du brun au niveau de sa nuque et frissonna en entendant au creux de son oreille, ses soupirs brûlants.

« Merlin… Severus, je t'aime tellement… »

À cette déclaration, Severus fut plus motivé, encore, pour lui faire éprouver des choses dont Harry connaissait à peine l'existence. Sa bouche descendit dangereusement vers la ceinture et doucement de sa grande main, desserra cette dernière. Il sentit le plus jeune raidir à son action et releva vers lui afin de le rassurer dans un baiser passionné.

« Dis-moi si tu veux qu'on arrête, je ne veux pas te forcer. » Murmura Severus à son oreille

Pour seule réponse, Harry prit le visage de son amant et l'embrassa doucement avant qu'il ne se retire pour le laisser continuer là où il s'était interrompu. Le pantalon fut rapidement retiré, prenant le même chemin que les autres vêtements délaissés.

Alors que sa bouche reprit le chemin inverse, remontant ainsi jusqu'au cou du brun, la main de Severus glissa sous le boxer d'Harry, qui haleta de plus en plus. Puis, sans plus attendre, les doigts emprisonnèrent le membre durcit faisant ainsi les premiers va-et-vient.

« Ah ! Sev… Tu… Ah… »

Harry pouvait malgré le va-et-vient, sentir l'intimité de Severus gonflé intensément, songeant qu'il aurait voulu partager son plaisir avec lui.

« Laisse…, ah Merlin… Laisse-moi te faire la même chose… »

Severus qui avait repris possession du torse du brun, répondit dans un simple mordillement du téton déjà trop abusé. Il leva son regard vers Harry et découvrit une scène affreusement érotique, accentuant son désir de le toucher davantage. Harry avait la bouche entrouverte, sortant des misérables gémissements incontrôlables. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de désir, ses cheveux couleur corbeau étaient légèrement humide et sauvagement décoiffé tandis que ses pommettes tiraient vers le rose foncé, signes que le jeune homme était dans un état presque second de ce que Severus l'endurait.

« Tu sais que j'adore te dominer. » Avoua-t-il, sans gêne.

Harry comprit que sa demande ne sera pas réalisée avant que le professeur ait réussi à le faire connaître le plaisir absolu. Néanmoins, Severus laissa ses mains reprendre leur place à sa nuque, et savoura les gémissements que Harry essaya désespérément de les étouffées, sans vraiment y parvenir. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit la piètre réponse répétitive que son ami lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ce n'est pas juste… »

Sans plus tarder, Harry éjacula dans la main du professeur, qui rapidement la retira du boxer. Il enleva, ensuite, son pantalon sous le regard langoureux du Survivant, avant de remettre confortablement en califourchon sur ce dernier, montrant fièrement sa verge dressée, encore camouflée dans son sous-vêtement.

Harry observa l'entrejambe de son partenaire, le visage plus rouge qu'un l'instant même. Il le sentit contre sa verge et gémit brutalement avant qu'il ne soit passé sous silence par un baiser que Severus lui donna dans un élan de passion. En même temps, il releva les jambes du brun tout en les écartements, afin de se mettre entre elles. À la fin du baiser, Harry se raidit brusquement à cette position.

« Severus, on n'a jamais été aussi loin.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur ?

\- Non. J'appréhende un peu. »

Severus se redressa, droit devant son bien-aimé qui l'observa d'un regard rempli d'appréhension. Lentement, il sortit son membre, faisant écarquiller et rougir monstrueusement le pauvre Gryffondor, qui se cacha le visage à cette surprenante vue.

« Merlin, ça ne va jamais rentrer. » Murmura-t-il

Severus retira ses mains de son visage, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis déposa quelques baisers doux à son cou pour essayer de détendre son amant. Il avait senti celui-ci se crisper davantage lorsqu'il avait commencé à se préparer doucement entre ses reins.

« Je vais d'abord te préparer. Es-tu toujours d'accord ? » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille

\- Oui. »

Doucement, il joignit l'action à la parole, en mettant un premier doigt dans l'intimité du Gryffondor. Ce dernier, ce contracta, malgré lui, prit d'assaut par la peur de l'inconnu.

« Détends-toi Harry, tu risques d'avoir mal sinon.

\- Je… J'essaie… »

Severus continua, en parallèle, ses baisers tendres sur le corps nu de son amant. Il enchaîna peu à peu les va-et-vient de son doigt dans l'antre d'Harry, qui se laissa décrisper peu à peu grâce à l'affection de Severus. Quelques instants plus tard, l'ancien espion mit un second doigt faisant raidir à nouveau le corps de son amant, qui une fois de plus, appréhendait le moment.

« Merlin, je ne m'y attendais pas… » Avoua Harry dans un léger gémissement

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Severus qui par des rapides coups d'œil, contempla le regard rempli de désir du brun. De plus, son membre ne cessait de durcir, mettant en difficulté la patience du professeur, qui avait une seule hâte, faire qu'un avec Harry. Celui-ci se détendit un peu plus et laissa échapper des gémissements à peine audible, rassurant l'enseignant dans son désir de vouloir que Harry l'appartienne complètement.

Puis sans prévenir, Severus retira ses doigts de l'intimité d'Harry qui soupira de frustration.

Il les remplaça par sa verge dressée, qui avant de prévenir le concerné, entra dans l'antre encore serré. Harry lâcha un petit cri de stupeur à cette intrusion, et tenta d'agripper son compagnon, comme pour se rassurer. Severus se rapprocha un peu plus d'Harry, s'immobilisant dans ce dernier.

« Ça va Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais commencer doucement. »

Il donna les premiers coups de reins dans une cadence lente et faible, pour faire habituer doucement sa présence en lui. Malgré cela, Severus pouvait sentir une distance avec son compagnon, l'inquiétant davantage.

« Harry, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. » Murmura-t-il

Harry serra davantage ses bras au dos de l'ancien espion. Il ne répondit pas, quelques gémissements sortirent de sa bouche.

« Je t'aime Severus, continue… »

Severus répondit à sa demande dans un long baiser qu'Harry savoura avec plaisir, tandis que ses va-et-vient devinrent moins fragiles. Peu à peu, le corps d'Harry s'habitua à l'intrusion, Severus enchaîna les coups de reins, augmentant peu à peu la cadence.

« Merlin… Severus, c'est si bon… »

Encouragé par ces mots, l'ex-Serpentard, continua de rentrer en lui, se redressant sur le lit, et les mains bien placées sur les hanches étroites de son bien-aimé. Leurs respirations se mélangèrent, la température avait monté d'un cran dans la chambre.

« Severus, dis-moi que tu m'aimes… » Réussit-il à articuler entre ses deux soupirs.

L'ancien espion comprit d'où venait cette impression de malaise. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait jamais réussi à lui déclarer son amour et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. De plus, ils étaient en train de sceller leur amour et Severus n'avait toujours pas dit ces trois petits mots qu'Harry s'impatientait à entendre depuis fort longtemps. Il voulait absolument rassurer sur ce point avec lui. Sans attendre, et en prenant son courage à deux mains, l'enseignant se cambra sur lui, embrassa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres de manière plus douce, et obéit à sa demande.

« Je t'aime, Harry. »

Severus le sentit soudainement plus serein, ses mains étaient moins pressantes sur son dos et sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix d'avouer clairement ses sentiments auprès de son amant. Il semblerait que le désir eût, même, augmenté. La cadence était plus forte, les va-et-vient étaient plus brutaux, faisant gémir davantage le Survivant qui semblait se perdre peu à peu dans les méandres de la luxure. Severus semblait transpirer de plaisir et de luxure, mélangeant ses soupirs avec ceux du brun.

Puis, dans un cri rauque et sensuel, Severus se déversa entièrement en lui. Prit de spasmes, les jambes d'Harry devinrent tremblantes, son corps cambrant inconscient vers le haut.

Et dans le même temps, l'horloge sonna minuit, saluant les premières secondes de Noël.

« Joyeux Noël, mon amour. » Susurra Severus.

Rapidement, il se retira d'Harry, celui-ci épuisé et heureux. Severus, se mit à côté de lui, alors que le Gryffondor s'approcha de lui, se posant doucement sa tête contre son torse. Tous deux respirèrent vite et fort, essayant de reprendre leur souffle, à la suite à ce premier partage intense.

« Severus, redis-le-moi. »

Sachant de quoi il parlait, le maître des potions, se recula de lui, le tourna afin de voir son visage et murmura les mots rassurants :

« Je t'aime. »

Il vit son regard pétiller à sa déclaration et sourit fièrement d'être l'auteur de ce bonheur qu'il pouvait lire dans l'océan vert de ses yeux.

Il essaya d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il ne s'était pas transformé en chat, quelques semaines plus tôt. Et sut à travers le regard de son élève qu'il aurait raté un bonheur sans limites qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rêver.

Comme quoi, s'être transformé en chat par accident, cela avait, parfois, du bon.

O/O/O

FIN

 _Salut à tous !_

 _Cette fiction est terminée. Je m'en excuse, si vous avez l'impression qu'elle n'est pas assez développée, mais je ne souhaitais pas en faire une longue fiction, et je l'avais écrit à mes heures perdues durant mes congés en ne me prenant pas la tête._

 _Je remercie à toutes les lectrices et tous les lecteurs d'avoir mis cette fiction en favoris, en follow et à ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter. Cela fait super plaisir de voir vos réactions à propos de la fiction, mais aussi vos avis sur ma façon d'écrire, sur la forme etc, j'aime recevoir des commentaires argumentés. Cela me permet d'avancer dans le monde de la fan-fiction et de m'améliorer davantage dans mon écriture._

 _Cela fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit sur le pairing Severus/Harry et je suis ravie d'avoir partagé cet écrit et mon affection pour ce couple avec vous._

 _J'espère vous retrouver dans un prochain écrit._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne continuation._

 _Oohfemmeluxieuse._


End file.
